Sentimientos revelados
by Sayuri Swan
Summary: CAPITULO 12 Y FINAL! dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Sentimientos revelados  
  
Capitulo: 1  
  
Las cosas parecían mucho más normales en el doyo después de la pelea con enishi, kenshin como siempre se encuentra con una fingida sonrisa lavando las prendas prácticamente por inercia... su mente se encontraba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Se encontraba perdida en quien sabe que recuerdos, sentimientos o sueños que en él mas remeto rincón de su corazón se encuentran. Por otra parte yahiko se encontraba entrenando en el patio del hogar de nuestros personajes, a diferencia de kenshin este se encontraba feliz porque lo peor había pasado, y a causa del esfuerzo por perfeccionar su técnica no se daba cuenta de que la sonrisa de kenshin y la alegría que lo caracterizaba no se veía para nada reflejados en su amigo o mas bien ejemplo a seguir. Sano se encontraba en la cocina... buscando algo de comer, aunque ese si sentía que el ambiente del doyo se veía perturbado, pero no por un enemigo ni un futuro problema, si no mas bien por los sentimientos que a leguas del este hogar se podía sentir. Era muy visible para todos (escepto yahiko) que una guerra de sentimientos fluía tanto en la cabeza y corazón de kaoru... como también la de kenshin. En el cielo se podía observar que el sol era tapado por unas grandes nubes blancas, aunque aun así el calor sé hacia notar, este clima era perfecto para acompañar a los sentimientos que recorrían a dos personas unidas por un sentimiento en común. Mientras todo esto ocurría en algún lugar de doyo, la situación no se veía muy positiva. En la habitación de kaoru, ella se encontraba recostada en su futon mirando a la nada y sumisa en sus pensamientos...  
  
( pensamientos de kaoru) Dios... como desearia tenerte a mi lado... no sabes cuanto te necesito, deseo sentir tus brazos fuertes abrazándome y hacerme sentir que todo.. Todo estará bien, quiero sentir tus labios junto a los míos tu respiración cerca de la mía aunque sea solo una ves... y... Y aquella sonrisa que solo tu sabes darme amor mío.  
  
Ahora me he decidido a decirte lo mucho que te amo kenshin... y no me importa si tu no sientes lo mismo por mí... mi cuerpo me lo pide, mis deseos hacia ti me querido kenshin sobrepasan todas las fuerzas de té este mundo para evitar no decirle que todo... todo mi mundo gira en torno a ti... todo mi mundo kenshin.  
  
Siento como mis lagrimas salen de mis ojos y recorren mis enrojecidas mejillas a causa de la fuerza que hago para no derramar estas gotas de sufrimiento que he llevado conmigo, como tú tu cicatriz durante todo el tiempo que he sentido que mi corazón late por ti.  
  
Me doy vuelta y puedo observar que al parecer los dioses me acompañan en mi dolor ya que el día no es para nada agradable, parece perfecto, mas bien se me hace perfecto... Me levanto de mi futon y comienzo a caminar de un lado para otro, como si fuera una desquiciada, agarro mi pelo y caigo de rodillas al suelo, mis manos se posan prácticamente por inercia en mis mejillas tratando de que las lagrimas dejen de fluir, pero todo intento por detenerlas es en vano. Muy bien se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea que he tenido todo este maldito pero amado tiempo... le escribiré todo lo que siento a kenshin por él, si mi amor no es correspondido... no... no sé lo que será de mí, pero creo que es la única forma de escapar que tengo en estos momentos, ya que si sigo así creo que me volveré loca.  
  
Y así kaoru con una hoja y una pluma comienza una carta... carta escrita con sangre de un corazón desesperado por tanto amor...  
  
Mientras esto ocurria en la habitación de kaoru, kenshin ya había terminado sus que haceres, y se disponía a hacer la cena. Sano ya se había ido del doyo pero había cumplido si objetivo... comer. Yahiko había ido al akabeko, ya que misteriosamente se había acordado que debía ayudar a tae, obviamente una excusa para ir a ver a su amada tsubame.  
  
En la cocina del doyo...  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin) Valla al perecer nos hemos quedado solo tú y yo kaoru en el doyo, que estúpido se siente hablarte en mi mente, pero es una manera de sentirte mas cerca de lo que te tengo ahora. Desde que te conocí as estado en mi mente y no porque yo lo forje, solo ocurre, siempre estas en mi cuando duermo, cuando cocino, cuando peleo... cuando estoy lejos de cada. Kaoru... mi koishi no sabes las ganas que tengo en este preciso momento de ir a tu habitación, poder estrecharte entre mis brazos decirte lo mucho que te amo. Poder besarte, tocarte y hacerte mía... solo mía... para siempre, pero sé que no va a ocurrir, ya que ¿como un ser tan puro y bondadoso como tu va posar sus ojos... bellos ojos azulados en un ser tan patético, indigno, simplemente repugnante como yo?. Sin darse cuenta kenshin ya había terminado, y como ya se habrán dado cuenta solo ellos cenarían. kenshin se dirige a la habitación de kaoru con pasos lentos pero firmes y seguros, golpea la puerta (perdón!!! No se como se llaman las puertas corredizas T_T) y de ella aparece la mujer que tantas horas de insomnio le robaba a este ex asesino tan odiado por muchos en Japón.  
  
Kaoru abre la puerta y se encuentra con la hermosa sonrisa de el hombre de su vida, ella ya había terminado la carta, pero aun no quería entregársela, quería que sea un lugar especial. Aunque sea para poder recordar algo hermoso de lo que podía ser lo más horrible de toda su vida.  
  
Kenshin: kaoru-dono la cena ya esta lista, solo cenaremos los dos ya que sano se fue del doyo hace algunas y horas y yahijo también ya que fue al akabeko para ayudar a tae.  
  
Kaoru: muy bien... ellos se pierden la rica comida que preparaste!!! ( "creo que esta noche será la mas larga de todas")  
  
NOTAS de la autora:  
  
Ufff tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para frenar mis ganas de seguir con este capitulo!!!  
  
Espero queme dejen sus reviews, me gustaría mucho que me dieran todas las sugerencias que quieran, sus opiniones tanto buenas como malas, ya queme considero una verdadera novata en esto!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por su tiempo!!!  
  
ORIANA-DONO  
  
"una gran fuerza conlleva a una gran responsabilidad"  
  
creo que esta frase le queda de maravillas a kenshin ¿ No lo creen? 


	2. preguntas y respuestas

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.  
  
" ": pensamientos  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
En él capitulo anterior:  
  
Kenshin: kaoru-dono la cena ya esta lista, solo cenaremos los dos ya que sano se fue del doyo hace algunas y horas y yahijo también ya que fue al akabeko para ayudar a tae.  
  
Kaoru: muy bien... ellos se pierden la rica comida que preparaste!!! ( "creo que esta noche será la mas larga de todas")  
  
Capitulo 2: Preguntas y Respuestas  
  
La noche ya había llegado, pero las nubes se habían movido y el cielo se encontraba tapizado por un bello manto de estrellas que acompañan a una espectacular luna llena.  
  
Kenshin y kaoru se dirigieron al salón principal del doyo, pero en todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos articulo alguna palabra, ambos se encontrabas sumisos en sus pensamientos...pensamientos que sin que ellos supieran se asemejaban bastante, y por otro lado hacían todo lo posible para el que se encontraba a su lado no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos y pensamientos que los embargaban.  
  
En el comedor...  
  
Kenshin (comiendo y observando que kaoru no probaba bocado): ¿Kaoru-dono le ocurre algo?... ¿acaso no le gusto la comida que prepare? Si de desea puedo prepararle algo de su agrado.  
  
Kaoru (dandose cuenta que kenshin le estaba hablando): ah... que... que cosa me dijiste no te estaba poniendo atención.  
  
Kenshin: pues solo le preguntaba si es no le había gustado mi comida.  
  
Kaoru: Ah!!! No por supuesto que me gusta kenshin (comenzado a comer).  
  
Kenshin: y entonces ¿por qué tiene aquella mirada perdida, y esos ojos tan apagados y sin brillo?  
  
Kaoru: Por ti kenshin... por ti " buaaaaa lo dije en vos alta!!! Y ahora que le digo??? "  
  
Kenshin (sorprendido por lo que kaoru acababa de decir): kaoru....que ocurre? Hace mucho que te noto diferente, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea entiendes. Si he hecho algo malo por favor dímelo y t prometo que lo cambiare, eres alguien muy importante para mí ya que me diste un hogar a pesar de ser el legendario battosai.  
  
Kaoru (comenzando a ver borroso a causa de unas futuras lagrimas): Kenshin... porque eres tan estúpido!!!!... acaso no te das cuenta que esta actitud de agradecimiento por lo que te he dado es lo que me daña. Acaso no te das cuenta que no lo hago por ser de buen corazón???... hay otras razones más fuertes queme obligan a mantenerme a tu lado....  
  
Koru sale repentinamente de la habitación dejando un plato a medio probar, Un Kenshin muy desesperado y atormentado por lo que kaoru le había dicho.  
  
Kaoru por su parte se había dirijido lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación antes de que comenzara a llorar de una manera totalmente descontrolada.  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
¿Que mierda debo hacer para que kenshin sé de cuenta de lo que siento? ¿ Acaso la única forma es entregándole la carta que escribí esta tarde? ¿Será esa la solución a todos mis sufrimientos o el principio de uno más grande?  
  
Muchas preguntas recorren mi mente en este preciso instante... pero un recuerdo invade mi memoria... son las palabras de mi padre, las que siempre me decía cuando era una niña las cuales son:  
  
Padre: hija mía jamas dejes tus sentimientos escondidos en lo mas profundo de tu ser, si amas a alguien como yo ame a tu madre, dilecto como sea pero aslo, no importa si este no siente lo mismo, pero por lo menos lo intentaste eso es lo que realmente importa, siempre da todo de ti en lo que desees de corazón.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que mis preguntas se desvanezcan, ya no hay marcha atrás iré a la habitación de kenshin y le entregare la carta que revela mis sentimientos, por lo menos lo intentare.  
  
Kaoru se dirige a un rincón de su habitación donde se encontraba un baúl, lo abre y sostiene entre sus delicadas manos una carta.... la cual es sellada por ella con un largo beso, y unas cuantas lagrimas.  
  
Sale rápidamente de su habitación y se dirige a la de kenshin. al abrir la puerta Se da cuenta que no esta, mira hacia la cocina y hay estaba.  
  
Kaoru: por lo menos poder dejarle la carta encima de su futon y así no-vera mi cara de tristeza.  
  
Se agacha suavemente ante en futon de kenshin, y deja con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente la carta que refleja sus sentimientos.  
  
Se levanta y se aleja sin antes respirar muy hondamente para sentir el espectacular aroma de un cuerpo masculino único.  
  
Cuando kaoru sale de la habitación de kenshin no es capaz de estar en él sabiendo que sus sentimientos an sido revelados, a sí que decide ir a dar un paseo por la cuidad.  
  
En la cocina...  
  
Kenshin se encontraba lavando los trastes ocupados en la cena.  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
valla que abra querido decir kaoru con aquellas palabras. Me parte el alma verla tan deprimida, y lo peor es no saber que le ocurre, si tan solo me dejara ayudarla....  
  
mientras se dirige a su habitación (no se da cuenta de que kaoru no esta en el doyo) muchos pensamientos loo invaden....  
  
Hasta que al abrir la puerta de si pieza se da cuenta que encima de su futon hay.... hay .... una carta?  
  
Se dirige rápidamente a ella y lee lo que decía en el sobre.  
  
Para alguien muy especial  
De Kaoru Kamiya  
  
Kenshin abre cuidadosamente la carta y se dispone a leerla.....  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
JUJUJUJUU!!! En el otro capitulo voy a mostrar la carta y que ocurrirá con kenshin al enterarse de lo que kaoru siente por él.  
  
Espero sus reviews!!! Sus opiniones me importan y mucho. Y una ves más gracias por gastar tiempo en mi fic.  
  
Sniffff muchas gracias  
  
GABY (HIATT: gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste este capitulo. Y de veras crees que es buena mi historia???? 


	3. La carta

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.  
  
" ": pensamientos  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
En él capitulo anterior:  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
Valla que abra querido decir kaoru con aquellas palabras. Me parte el alma verla tan deprimida, y lo peor es no saber que le ocurre, si tan solo me dejara ayudarla....  
  
mientras se dirige a su habitación (no se da cuenta de que kaoru no esta en el doyo) muchos pensamientos loo invaden....  
  
Hasta que al abrir la puerta de si pieza se da cuenta que encima de su futon hay.... hay .... una carta?  
  
Se dirige rápidamente a ella y lee lo que decía en el sobre.  
  
Para alguien muy especial  
De Kaoru Kamiya  
  
Kenshin abre cuidadosamente la carta y se dispone a leerla.....  
  
Capitulo 3: la carta La noche comenzaba a hacerse eterna para una deprimida Kaoru, que no podría alejar sus pensamientos de lo que ocurría en el doyo mientras ella deambulaba por la cuidad. Sus pies y su cuerpo parecían moverse por sí solos sin rumbo fijo.  
  
(Pensamientos de Kaoru)  
  
Kenshin....mi Koishi por mas que busco la respuesta del porque el amor es tan impredecible y prácticamente imposible de entender solo sé que te amo, pero...pero a lo mejor tu no.  
  
Durante todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos te he aprendido a conocer De tal manera que no es necesario que me hables para saber lo que sientes... y al parecer tú, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y de todo lo que he intentado que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti ha sido en vano. He llegado a pensar que pretendes no darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor...o debo decir de nuestro alrededor, pienso que tienes una venda en los ojos que no permite ver lo mucho que sufro por ti, puede ser que aun soy joven y reconozco que muchas veces actúo de una forma muy inmadura y poco centrada pero de algo estoy segura... JAMAS había sentido algo tan grande y fuerte, no niego que halla querido antes pero como lo hago contigo nunca me había ocurrido.  
  
Pronto kaoru se detiene y no pudiendo soportar mas se arrodillo en suelo, y comenzó a llorar como tantas veces lo había hecho en su vida, pero ahora era por un motivo diferente, completamente desconocido para ella.  
  
En la habitación de kenshin:  
  
Kenshin: pero si esta carta es de la señorita kaoru... ¿ qué será?... mmmm es bien extraño todo esto, primero las reacciones totalmente descontroladas de kaoru, y ahora una carta... sé que mis respuestas las encontrare aquí, a sí que no hablare mas y me dispondré a leer.  
  
Kenshin acerca la carta a una vela que había en su habitación. Por todo el papal donde kaoru escribió, había pequeñas pero visibles gotas que hacia un poco difícil la lectura.  
  
Kenshin comienza a leer la carta y con cada una de las palabras que en ella se encontraba las ganas de llorar, abrazarla y el hecho de no estar con ella se le hacia insoportable.  
  
Mi querido rurouni kenshin:  
  
He querido empezar mi carta de esa manera ya que a sí te conocí, como un vagabundo en una tarde como cualquiera otra, pero que jamas la podré olvidar. Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, lo primero que pense fue ¿dios... puede alguien tener unos ojos tan hermosos pero a la ves tan opacos, falta de vida y tristes? Inmediatamente pense que debía tener todo un pasado con aquella mirada, pero algo de ti iso que no me importara lo que era de tu vida pasada. Cuando me hablaste no supe que hacer por alguna razón me sentí como una niña pequeña que se atraganta con sus palabras. Desde ese momento kenshin supe que serias alguien realmente especial para mí. Mi vida volvió a tener un sentido, las tardes de nostalgia y los recuerdos de mis fallecidos padres cada ves se me hacían menos y más lejanos. Con el paso del tiempo que vivía contigo, algo dentro de mi se hacia cada ves más grande, me gustaba estar todo el tiempo viéndote, adoraba verte sonreír, pero no entendía porque sentía unas locas ganas de abrazarte y no dejarte ir jamas de mi lado. El día en que decidiste ir a pelear con Shishio mi mundo se derrumbo justo bajo mis pies, pense que jamas te volvería a ver, se me fueron todas mi ganas de vivir que por ti había recuperado, solo quería irme desaparecer de este mundo, pero gracias a Megumi me anime y te fui a buscar. Me dolió tanto que no hallas estado completamente feliz de verme, creo que ese momento fue mucho peor que él verte partir de mi lado. Kenshin la única manera de explicarte lo que me ocurre es esta escribiéndote, no puedo mas, ya no aguanto tenerte tan cerca pero a la ves tan lejos de mí, kenshin por mas que lo intento no consigo la forma de poder olvidarte, cada ves que cierro los ojos te veo a ti, a tus ojos que tanto me llamaron y me llaman la atención, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, sin darme cuenta mi mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de ti y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Muchas veces he deseado dejarlo todo votado y salir huyendo de ti, ya que estoy muy consciente de que soy muy joven ,, que hay mundos y épocas distintas que marcaron nuestras vidas, que mi pasado es completamente distinto al tuyo, y que jamas podré comprender muchos momentos de tu vida, y por eso kenshin te pido perdón. Yo solo quiero poder estar contigo y consolarte, darte mi hombro para que puedas llorar y desahogues en mi todos aquellos pensamientos que se encuentran en tu mente, cada ve que tu sonrisa se borra de tus labios, o cuando tu mirada se encuentra perdida en algún punto del paisaje que te rodea. Sé perfectamente que mis sueños jamas se aran realidad sé que tu me ves como un padre a una hija, o como un hermano a su hermana, pero yo no te veo así, mis ojos te miran y te ven como un hombre, el cual tiene defectos y virtudes. De tu ser completo, de tus penas y alegrías, de tu cuerpo, de tus palabras de tu forma de ser, yo me he enamorado, estoy profundamente enamorado de un hombre especional... de battosai himura, del vagabundo de ti de kenshin. Amo cada parte de ti, no sabes como te deseo, no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de noches que he perdido por pensar que me haces tuya, siento que mi cuerpo ya no puede mas me pide a gritos que te haga mío, mi alma me llora y me suplica que te acerque a mi lado, simplemente mis fuerzas se hicieron muy pequeñas comparadas con las miles sensaciones y sentimientos que me provocas. Amor... que estúpido es decirte amor si tu no lo sientes por mí. Solo quería que supieras que mis sentimientos por ti son tan grandes que se escapan de lo que yo imaginaba que era el amor, pero como desearía poder compartirlo contigo, tu mas que nadie sabe que todos estamos aquí por alguna razón, y tu kenshin eres mi razón, mi vida es tu vida, yo soy tuya aunque no me desees ni me ames es así, y por lo mismo estoy dispuesta a alejarme de tu lado, pero por favor no me pidas que te deje de amar porque será imposible, solo se ama una ves, y tu eres mi única ves.  
  
AI shiteru  
  
Kaoru Kamiya  
  
Kenshin: kaoru mi amor.... pero que he hecho yo te amor, porque siempre tengo que dañar a la gente que amor para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos????.  
  
Kenshin guarda la carta en su bolsillo, y se dirige a la habitación de kaoru, dispuesto a revelarle todo lo que la ama, y dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de una joven profundamente enamorada de un supuesto amor imposible.  
  
Cuando kenshin abre la puerta y se da cuenta que kaoru no se encuentra en su habitación, se desespera y comienza a buscarla por todo el doyo.  
  
Kenshin (saliendo a la calle y mirando para todos lados): no esta!!!!... KAORU!!!!!....KOISHI!!! RESPONDEEE...kaoru......  
  
Inmediatamente comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede, mirando muy detenidamente, para ver si se encuentra la persona más importante en esos momentos para él. Cuando todas las esperanzas por encontrarla habían desaparecido la vio... estaba sentada a la orilla de un río, con sus brazos cruzando sus piernas y con el cabello suelto.  
  
Una mano familiar se posa en mi hombro, me doy vuelta para ver quien es y.... era kenshin, estaba con los ojos llorosos, al parecer ya había elido la carta, no... no me siento lista `para que me rechace aun no.  
  
Se sienta a mi lado, giro mi rostro de manera que el no pueda ver lo mucho que he llorado, ya que mis ojos están hinchados y mis mejillas rosadas, lose porque vi mi imagen reflejada en el agua que recorre el río y.. La primera palabra que se me vino a la cabeza al verme a sí fue lastima... si a sí es me da lastima todo lo que me pasa, me doy lastima.  
  
Kenshin sostiene mi barbilla y gira mi rostro hacia él, no puedo evitar que una lagrima solitaria saliera de mis cansados ojos. Cuando veo sus ojos me siento tranquila y no se porque pero... siempre que lo hago, me siento a sí, como si todos lo malo que me ocurre se desvaneciera en el aire, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que me rodea.  
  
Comienza a tartamudear, si el ambiente no estuviera tan turbio probablemente me reiría de el, no conocía esa faceta de mi amado, es agradable conocerle algo mas pero me hubiese gustado que sea en toro momento.  
  
Comienzo a tartamudear, una pequeña sonrisa sale de los labios de kaoru, al parecer se dio cuneta de que mis nervios no aguantan mas esta situación. Mi niña te ves tan linda a sí, aunque hallas llorado y tus ojos luzcan cansados y tus mejillas sonrosadas me siguen pareciendo como si fueras un ángel. No puedo evitar dejar de verte la luna a tu espalda hace resaltar tanto tu piel clara, y tus ojos tristes son dignos de admiración, tú eres digna de admiración, por haber sido capas de revelarme tus sentimientos, pensando que yo no te correspondía.  
  
Kenshin: ka... ka..kaoru. creo que debo responder tu carta no es asi?  
  
Kaoru: solo si tu quieres kenshin, yo no te obligo a nada solo...solo quería desahogarme nada mas que eso....yo..  
  
Kenshin pone unos de sus delgados dedos en mis labios para evitar que no siga hablando y me dice...  
  
Pongo uno de mis dedos es sus suaves labios y le digo  
  
Kenshin: aun no he terminado dehablar kaoru, cuando termine puedes continuar....  
  
NOTAS: jujuju listo!!!!! Espero que les guste. Hoy a sido un dia muy depresivo para, miles de imágenes se pasan por mi cabeza, y la carta de kaoru son practicamente mi sentimentos alguien que fue muy importante para mi y aun lo sigue siento, les digo algo, jamas tomen deciciones paresuradas cuando se encuentras con un corazon dañado, cuando estes deje de sangran decidan pero no antes.  
  
ALYS HIMURA: que bueno que te alla gustado, espero que sigas leyendo ¡!!!  
saludos  
  
GABY (HIATT: que bueno que tu gusto!!!, ahora va a cambiar jeje lo are  
  
madurar un poquito  
  
LITTLE MARY-CHAN: que bueno que te gusto!!!! Y muchas gracias po leerlo. Yo tambien soy romatica jejejeje y mucho por eso escrbio asi ^ ^  
  
Gracias a uds por leer mi fic gracias!!!!!!  
  
El proximo cap va a tratar sobre como kenshin y kaoru enfrentan juntos sus sentimientos, aunque no se si kaoru lo va a ceptar jijijijiji  
  
ORIANA-DONO 


	4. capitulo 4: Revelación de sentimientos

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.  
  
" ": pensamientos  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
En él capitulo anterior:  
  
Kenshin: ka... ka..kaoru. Creo que debo responder tu carta no es así?  
  
Kaoru: solo si tu quieres kenshin, yo no te obligo a nada solo...solo quería desahogarme nada mas que eso....yo..Kenshin pone unos de sus delgados dedos en mis labios para evitar que no siga hablando y me dice...  
  
Pongo uno de mis dedos es sus suaves labios y le digo  
  
Kenshin: aun no he terminado de hablar kaoru, cuando termine puedes continuar....  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
Capitulo 4: Revelación de sentimientos  
  
Kenshin: pues... realemente me sorprende todo lo que dices en la carta kaoru.  
  
Despues de unos cuantos momentos kenshin vuelve a hablar con sus ojos fijos en el agua...  
  
Kenshin: cuando Tomoe murió me jure que jamas volvería a sentir amor por alguien, sin importarme lo infeliz que pudiera ser. Sabia que estaba destinado a la soledad, y prácticamente se había hecho presente durante toda mi vida, parecía que cada ser amado por mi era brutalmente arrancado para siempre de mi lado. Como tu bien sabes comencé a vagar por mucho lugares de Japón, pero siempre tenia presente en mis pensamientos mi promesa, nunca en esos diez años di ni permití que me dieran amor, me autocastige a tal punto de apartarme de la sociedad, de ser y estar solo en el mundo.... solo yo y mis pensamientos, yo y mi mundo lleno de sangre, muertes y perdidas, solo yo y el odio de mucha gente sobre mis hombros. Cuando té vi no pude dejar de sorprenderme por tu belleza, de esos ojos que al contrario de los míos se mostraban tan alegres y llenos de vida, no sabes la envidia que me dio ver a alguien tan puro como tu, desee estar en tu lugar para saber como es la vida sin tener tantas muertes en tus manos, tanta sangre, tantas vidas. Cuando decidí quedarme contigo lo ice porque... porque algo me impedía dejarte, algo me decía que me quedara contigo, que te cuidara, que te ayudara en todo lo que pudiera. Con el paso del tiempo y sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentir infinitos sentimientos hacia ti, me sentía como un niño enamorado de la vida, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo mis ganas de vivir volvían, mis pesadillas se alejaban y era cambiados por hermosos sueños... sueños contigo kaoru. Comenzé a espiarte, cada ves que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño me dirigiría a tu aviación y admiraba tu belleza, admiraba la gran pureza de un ser tan fuerte pero a la ves tan indefenso, y yo no permitía que te hicieran daño jamas lo permitiría. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta mi corazón comenzó a latir por ti, sabia que debía evitarlo por la promesa que me ice, no quería que te pasara algo, aunque yo mismo era el que te dañaba, siempre intente de mantener una distancia entre nosotros pero tal como te sucede a ti, la fuerzas de mi alma se comenzaron a agotar, y tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ir a abrazarte y besarte. En la carta tu dices que yo te veo como un padre o como un hermano ¿cierto?... pues estoy en completo desacuerdo contigo ya que yo te veo como una mujer, como una mujer perfecta, capaz de hacer sonreír al hombre mas desdichado del mundo. Alojemos nuestros destinos estaban destinados a cruzarse. Me as enseñado tantas cosas, contigo comprendí que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, y que la única forma de salir adelante es amando, dejando de lado el pasado, y ser franco con uno mismo. Kaoru yo te amo... te amo tanto que soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti, tú lo eres todo para mí, eres mi luz, eres mi guía, eres la única capaz de hacerme olvidar mi pasado y centrarme en mi futuro, no saber como me hubiera gustado verte conocido antes para que mi sufrimiento allá sido menos, para haber aprendido antes que la vida siempre te trae sorpresas, y que siempre hay un nuevo amanecer.  
  
Con estas palabras kenshin por primera ves comienza a llorar delante de kaoru,  
  
Kaoru (acercado a kenshin y poniendo la cabeza de el sobre su pecho): Kenshin... koishi, sé que la vida té a golpeado muy duro, y que as tenido que pasar por cosas que nunca ninguno de nosotros pasara, pero aun así yo te amo, sabe muy bien que no me importa tu pasado. Prefiero mil veces pasar mi vida contigo, que con algún hombre rico o que no entienda la vida como tu lo haces.  
  
Kenshin (separándose de kaoru y mirándola directamente a los ojos): gracias por todo kaoru, yo... yo... no puedo darte una vida de lujos y de grandes oportunidades, lo único que tengo para ti es mi amor, sé que a lo mejor no es suficiente pero... solo soy un espadachín que no tiene idea del amor, que para lo único que sirve es para una espada.  
  
Kaoru (acercadose hacia el) : si para lo unico que sirves es para una espada... pues conciderame una de ellas, la mas importante de todas. Yo tampoco se amar pero si te puedo entregar todo mi amor que tengo aquí en mi corazón y que esta destinado para ti, solo para....  
  
Kaoru: Bésame... bésame y hasme olvidar todo lo malo de este mundo, hipnotízame con tu calor, con tu amor, róbame el alma que solo es para ti, soy para ti kenshin, no me importa nada solo me importa hacerte feliz, solo me importas tu.  
  
Sin decir una palabra kenshin, bajo la luz de la luna junta sus labios con los de kaoru, poco a poco kenshin comienza a introducir su lengua en la suave y dulce boca de su amada. Ambos comienzan a explorar, a preguntarse como soportaron tanto tiempo sin besarme, pero... aun podían tenerse mas cerca, y eso kenshin lo sabia... y no aguantaba más. Sin darse cuenta aquel inocente beso paso a ser uno sensual y apasionado, ninguno de los quería esparce, pero unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, lo que provoco que ambos se separan, se pararan y comenzaran a correr al doyo antes de el que el agua se isiera mas aun mas fuerte.  
  
Kenshin (con la respiración entre contada ya que estaba corriendo): Kaoru.... debemos apurarnos.... al parecer.... lloverá mas fuerte.... y durante toda la noche... será mejor que.....te lleve en mi brazos.... para que así... avancemos mas.... y lleguemos mas rápido... al doyo  
  
Kaoru: si... si tienes razón  
  
Ambos amantes suspenden su acelerada carrera a causa de la lluvia nocturna, kenshin toma cuidadosamente a kaoru entre sus brazos quien se acomoda en estos, apoyándose en el pecho de kenshin...  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
uff que bien se siente estar tan cerca de el... aunque.... seria mucho mejor sentirlo sin su ropa.... oh!!!! Por kami soy una hentai!!! En que estoy pensado, creo que de verdad me estoy volviendo una pervertida, no puedo dejar de pensar en como es el cuerpo de kenshin buaaaaaaa  
  
Kenshin (notando que las mejillas de kaoru comienzan a cambiar de color): ¿qué pasa kaoru?  
  
Kaoru ( mas nerviosa que nunca): noooooo no pasa nada ken.... no no te preocupes  
  
Kenshin: JAJjajAJjajJAJjaj ok esta.... mira ya llegamos, cuando te cambies de ropa me vas a tener que decir porque estabas tan nerviosa!!!!! Jejeje  
  
Kaoru: y ahora.... que hago!!!!  
  
NOTAS: Hola!  
  
Espero que les halla gustadooooo espero que me dejen sus reviews con ideas sujrencias, para hacer el prox capitulo!!!!!!  
  
GABY (HIATT: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, y siii si le dijo, espero que me dejes reviews y me cuentes si te gusto o este cap, ademas que quiero que me dejen sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo!!!!!  
  
KAORA-FGV-16: me siento muy feliz ¡!!!! que bueno que te gustooo, en ralidad yo me emociono mucho cuando escribo, creo que descargo todo lo que siento en esos caps. Espero que te guste este, y tambien me gustaria tus sugerencias para el prox cap.  
  
AOME: jijijijiji esa es la idea!!! espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, nesito sugerencias para el proximo fic, me gustaria que si se te ocurre algo me lo dijeras si no es mucho pedir =) .  
  
Muchas gracias a todas por leer mi fic!!!!!!!  
  
Nesecito sugerencias para el prox capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. capitulo 5: uniendo nuestras vidas

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.  
  
" ": pensamientos  
  
En él capitulo anterior:  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
uff que bien se siente estar tan cerca de el... aunque.... seria mucho mejor sentirlo sin su ropa.... oh!!!! Por kami soy una hentai!!! En que estoy pensado, creo que de verdad me estoy volviendo una pervertida, no puedo dejar de pensar en como es el cuerpo de kenshin buaaaaaaa  
  
Kenshin (notando que las mejillas de kaoru comienzan a cambiar de color): ¿qué pasa kaoru?  
  
Kaoru ( mas nerviosa que nunca): noooooo no pasa nada ken.... no no te preocupes  
  
Kenshin: JAJjajAJjajJAJjaj ok esta.... mira ya llegamos, cuando te cambies de ropa me vas a tener que decir porque estabas tan nerviosa!!!!! Jejeje  
  
Kaoru: y ahora.... que hago!!!!  
  
Sentimientos Revelados  
  
Capitulo 5: uniendo nuestras vidas  
  
Con cada segundo que pasaba la lluvia sé hacia más intensa, la luna había sido completamente cubierta por grandes nubes plomizas que hacia de la noche una de las más oscuras y frías en mucho tiempo. Kenshin se dirige a la cocina para buscar unas cuantas velas que fueran capases de iluminar el lugar, una botella de saque para que la espera de un nuevo amanecer se hiciera menos larga, y también para hacer de unas cuantas palabras pero significativas letras las mas profundas e importantes para él.  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
No puedo explicar lo que recorre mi cuerpo en este momento, las ansias de estar con ella ya no las puedo dominar. Me siento infinitamente feliz y me sigo preguntando como la vida me puede dar un regalo tan preciado para mí como el corazón de kaoru. Me gustaría saber que o quienes se encargan de nuestro destino, pero sea quien sea le estoy profundamente agradecido por haber cambiado mi futuro, aquel que no veía felicidad, aquel donde mis tardes serian largas y solitarias, donde solo me quedaría recordar, los vagos momentos de felicidad que pase en mi adolescencia, si es que se le puede llamar adolescencia a un niño, convertido tempranamente en hombre, que solo vio la vida como un arma de dos filos, y que nada ni nadie podría cambiar lo que según el estaba escrito. Sé que en aquel momento lo hubiera dado todo, hubiera dejado la sangre y la vida de battosai por unas manos suaves y frágiles que me hicieran sentirme amado, que me permitieran dar amor, que me hicieran recordar que aun era un niño, que mi alma era la de un pequeño indefenso pretendiendo ser fuerte, y que lo único que buscaba eran aquellas manos las cuales tanto amo, y sobre todo comprensión que nadie fue capas de brindarme. Ahora que miro a mi pasado, kaoru doy gracias por haberte conocido, doy gracias por tener a un ser tan especial a mi lado, que me ayuda, me comprende y me protege, como si fuera un ser importante, único y eso... eso si que me hace sentir bien jamas había sido tan especial para alguien y lo mejor es que no tengo nada que esconderte al contrario cuando te veo siento la necesidad de relatarte todas aquellas historias que anularon mi infancia y que hicieron de este hombre uno muy desdichado.  
  
Kenshin sale de sus pensamientos y se dirige con las velas y el saque al comedor, sector del doyo donde se encontraba una mojada kaoru con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!! El doyo esta completamente inundado, te dije que había que revisar el techo pero nunca me prestaste atención.  
  
Kenshin (entre risas): jajaja ^^x , de veras.... que lo siento... kaoru... debe haber algún lugar del doyo seco jajajajaj  
  
Kaoru (cruzando sus brazos y poniendo una expresión muy seria): no le veo la gracia kenshin mi pieza esta inundada, al igual que el baño, el pasillo y el comedor.  
  
Kenshin (prendiendo una vela): pues bueno vamos a mi habitación, esperemos que... jajajajaja no este hecha lago al igual que el resto del doyo....  
  
Los dos van a la pieza de kenshin y para la sorpresa de ambos, estaba completamente seca y en perfectas condiciones como para poder pasar unas cuantas horas juntos....  
  
Kenshin: muy bien traje una botella de saque que encontré en la despensa, ¿Que tal si hablamos un poco mientras disfrutamos del licor?  
  
Kaoru: si me parece muy buena idea... aunque me gustaría cambiarme de ropa... pero hay un problema toda mi ropa se mojo a causa de las multiples goteras que caen.  
  
Kenshin: mi ropa esta seca... si gusta te puedo pasar algo para que no te refríes.  
  
Kaoru: de veras? Me parece una buena idea  
  
Kenshin (toma un aprenda de vestir y se lo da a kaoru): toma vístete, yo me retiro de la habitación y cuando estés lista me avisas.  
  
Kaoru: NO!!!... O.... ósea no hay necesidad puedes voltearte y así aprovechas de cambiarte tu también ya que estas empapado  
  
Kenshin: por mí esta bien.  
  
Kenshin comienza a sacarse su gi muy lentamente, dejando al descubierto una espalda bien formada y varonil, pero que contiene múltiples cicatrices de espada que dejan ver su oscuro pasado. Kaoru quien aun no se desvestía se voltea para ver a kenshin y queda muy imputada al ver aquellas cicatrices, la cual sin darse cuenta se dirige hacia él y comienza a trazar con sus dedos cada una de aquellas marcas que lo acompañaran por el resto de sus días.  
  
Kenshin siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo provocado por el contacto de los dedos de kaoru en su piel, acto seguido se da vuelta quedando al frente de ella quien descubría un muy formado pecho, brazos fuertes y perfectos.  
  
Kaoru comienza a tocar su pecho, de una manera muy suave y con mucha ternura y amor, no puede evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lagriman las cuales se posan en el torso desnudo del rurouni, quien al darse cuenta de lo que ocurre la abraza...  
  
Kenshin (poniendo su cabeza sobre la de kaoru): kaoru... sé que tus lagrimas son por que piensas en todo lo que fueron cada una de aquellas marcas que hay en mi cuerpo...  
  
Kaoru afirma moviendo su cabeza  
  
Kenshin: no puedo negarte que cada una tiene una historia que revela mi pasado... cada una representa parte de mí, de mi vida, del que fui... pero no tienes que sentirte mal por eso ya que tal como ellas están cerradas y desvaneciéndose las heridas de mi corazón también lo hacen, cada día que pasa es uno, en el cual una de estas cicatrices desaparecen de mi mente y corazón para ser guardados en el mas lejano rincón de mis pensamientos y recuerdos...  
  
Kaoru (levantando la vista y mirando a kenshin a los ojos): kenshin... yo puedo hacer que cada una de esas heridas se cierren... solo, solo te pido que me dejes entrar (poniendo su mano en el pecho del ex vagabundo) aquí... en tu corazón, quiero que atesores lo que te voy a dar, porque es lo más importante que tengo y que puedo dar, y quiero que sea solo para ti, para el hombre que termino con mi soledad, con mi angustia de sentirme sola en este mundo. Kenshin (abrazando a kaoru): koishi... mi niña, mi inocente niña, soy yo quien te debe pedir que me des tu amor y comprensión, soy yo el que debe decirte que te va a regalar lo que deseas porque te amo kaoru. Quiero que me perdones por haber permitido que el tiempo y la distancia se halla puesto entre nuestro amor... pero esta noche solo la lluvia será testigo de nuestra unión, sabes que lo único que tengo para ti es mi amor, yo no puedo darte un palacio de cristal y no puedo hacer que vivas rodeada de lujos, pero si te puedo dar una vida llena de felicidad y de comprensión.  
  
Sin decir ni una palabra kenshin comienza a besar a kaoru, en donde la intensidad de este beso va aumentado a medida que avanzan los segundos...  
  
NOTAS: jejejejjeej lo corte en la mejor parte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tengo que avisar que como ya se habran dado cuenta en el otro capitulo aparecera una escena lemon, perooo quiero que sepan que no sera para nada vulgar, mas bien lo are como me gustaria que fuera mi primera ves jjejeje, sera muy romantico por supuesto.  
  
GABY (HIATT : que bueno que te gusto espero tu opinion de este!!!!!!  
  
AMOME:muchas gracias por tu sugerencia como podras haberte dado cuenta tome tu idea para este capitulo... haha y ya tengo pensado el final!!!!  
  
KAORA-FGV-16: lo ise bien romantico!!!! Y ya se viene la acion.  
  
JUSTARY: graciasss!!! Y bueno ese sera el tema de mi siguiente capitulo jejeje 


	6. capitulo 6: Uniendo almas

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.  
  
" ": pensamientos  
  
En él capitulo anterior:  
  
Sin decir ni una palabra kenshin comienza a besar a kaoru, en donde la intensidad de este beso va aumentado a medida que avanzan los segundos...  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo es LEMON a sí que sino te sientes a gusto con este tipo de clasificación no lo leas, aunque no contendrá nada vulgar, solo será romántico ^^ .  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
Capitulo 6: Uniendo almas  
  
Solos en el doyo, dos personas que se aman unen sus cuerpos y sus almas para ser de ahora en adelante uno...  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
No puedo creer que valla a entregarme a kenshin, siempre imagine este momento... pero nunca pense que sé aria realidad. Desde muy niña me enseñaron que este es el regalo mas preciado que una mujer puede dar a un hombre, y que por tal motivo debía de esperar a que el amor por aquella persona sea lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo. Solo quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sentir que nadie podrá separarnos, aunque sea por está única ves. No me importa lo que ocurra Despues, solo sé que me siento tan preparada para este momento que lo guardare dentro de mi corazón y me sentiré profundamente feliz por haberme reservado para ti kenshin... solo soy para ti, tuya en cuerpo y alma.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin... quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hago para demostraste que mi amor por ti es tan grande como jamas pense que amaría... en realidad nunca pense que me enamoraría, siempre pense que seria una mujer solitaria, que nunca compartiría una noche con un hombre y menos con el hombre que amo.  
  
Kenshin: kaoru... (comenzado a surgir de sus mejillas un tono rosado en su piel) yo.. Bueno.. no tengo tanta experiencia como tu crees... en realidad solo he tenido a una mujer en mis brazos kaoru.... y tu sabes quien fue  
  
Kaoru: si... lose.... (bajando la vista y cerrando sus ojos) como me hubiese gustado haberte conocido antes para que no hallas tenido que sufrir tanto kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: pero has sido tú la única capaz hacerme sentir un hombre como todos los otros, as sido tú la que me ha enseñado que la vida es algo muy preciado que debe ser cuidado... tu me devolviste la vida, lograste que saliera de la oscuridad que me rodeaba, hiciste sanar muchas de las heridas que guardaba en mi...  
  
Kaoru se acerca hacia él y le da un dulce beso en los labios. Kenshin sin poder soportar mas abraza fuertemente a kaoru y comienza a llorar...  
  
Kenshin: gracias.... por todo... eres la única persona que me ha tratado como un igual, quiero... quiero poder hacerte feliz...pero temo que mi pasado se interponga entre nosotros... ya que siempre te lastiman y te usan porque saben que eres mi punto débil...  
  
Kaoru: kenshin... mi kenshin no tienes porque darme las gracias, yo te amo y por tal motivo no me importa que nos depare el futuro, yo solo quiero estar siempre contigo... y si algo me pasa.. quiero que sepas que mi vida es al lado de la tuya... solo quiero estar a tu lado...  
  
Sin decir una palabra Kenshin se seca sus lagrimas, sus ojos brillan como jamas lo habían hecho antes. Comienza lentamente a recorrer las curvas de kaoru que tantas veces había querido tocar.  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
Eres simplemente perfecta, tu corazón y alma son tan puros como jamas pense que podría existir, tu cuerpo es el de una mujer ya completa, aquel que ya puede ser cortado por un hombre y no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento por ser yo quien te robe tu inocencia  
  
Kaoru (quien toma la mano de kenshin para luego dirigirlo al futon): siéntate kenshin...  
  
Kenshin sin pensarlo dos veces hace caso de la orden de kaoru, quien poco a poco comienza a sacarse su kimono mojado, lentamente suelta su obi, y comienza a abrir su traje de una manera muy lenta y sensual... Deja al descubierto sus hombros, luego sus pechos, perfectamente formados y finalmente deja caer al suelo su kimono para dejarla completamente desnuda...  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
Por kami!!! Como lo suponía es perfecta.. Sus pechos son del porte y forma más hermosa que yo allá visto jamas, redondos y firmes a causa del constante ejercicio que hace, su cintura es la curva más divina que mis ojos han podido, observar sus piernas son... simplemente indescriptibles .... ¿ qué hace una diosa como kaoru en la tierra?, ¿Cómo puede existir en este mundo una mujer tan completa como mi koishi?. No pense que era tan hermosa... al parecer me equivoque no le queda nada de niña... absolutamente nada. No puedo dejar de mirarla siento como mi si mi cuerpo se encontrara en llamas, deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder tocarla, besarla y hacerla mía...  
  
Kenshin se para ante kaoru y ella desabrocha la hakama de este dejando al descubierto la parte mas privada y varonil de kenshin.... kaoru no puede evitar sonrojarse ante este nuevo descubrimiento para ella. Kenshin se acerca a kaoru, la abraza y la besa haciendo que ambas leguas comenzaran un juego muy sensual y excitante para los dos.  
  
Kenshin lentamente carga a una desnuda kaoru, y suavemente la deja en el futon, acto seguido se coloca al lado de kaoru para comenzar con el placentero juego del cortejo entre dos amantes...  
  
Kenshin lentamente hace un camino de besos en la cara de kaoru, besando sus mejillas, nariz y párpados adorando cada parte de aquel rostro tan admirado por él.  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
siento la necesidad de tocar a kenshin, mi cuerpo me pide que explore el cuerpo varonil de mi pareja....y comienzo a recorrer con mis manos aquellas cicatrices que tanto deseaba tocar, una de mis manos se posa en su desnudo pecho... para luego acercarme a el y besar cada rincón del pecho de mi amado, no puedo soportar el calor de mi cuerpo a sí que se me ocurrió la idea de hace un poco mas "apasionado" el momento...  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
me esta besando mi pecho... kaoru me esta besando.... no ... no sabia que ella fuera tan... tan sensual....pense que yo tendría que hacerlo todo pero parece, que no será asi...  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
Dejo de besarlo, me siento arriba de sus piernas y veo que sus ojos tienen un tono ámbar que lo hacen ver maravilloso... comienzo a seguir mis instintos y mis manos recorren su pecho, haciendo que kenshin suelte un quejido de placer el cual hace que mi cuerpo se excite aun más... necesito seguir tocando a mi amado... asi que bajo una de mis manos hasta su entrepierna para encontrarme con un eréctil miembro... al tocarlo kenshin hace un movimiento involuntario como queriendo decir que quiera mas... y eso es lo que hago... comienza a tocar la parte mas viril de su cuerpo... mientras mi otra mano se posa en su boca la cual juega con mis dedos, sacando su legua y haciendo un muy "agradable" juego para mi lo cual me indica que kenshin quiere tomar el mando de este cortejo...  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
No puedo aguantar mas a sí que ahora yo soy quien la va a hacer tocar el cielo con las manos.... soy yo quien se sienta ahora arriba de ella, una de mis manos se posa en su delicado rostro.. La hago bajar delicadamente por su cuello hasta posarse en unos de sus dedos y comenzar un juego con su pezón, hago que un pequeño pero audible quejido salga de sus rojos labios, el cual me indica que voy por buen camino... ella toca mi cabello me pide mas y eso es lo are... mi otra mano comienza a subir lentamente por su pierna, sin dejar de jugar con su pezón....llego a el sector mas intimo de kaoru... y paso una de mis manos por su intimidad haciendo que un fuerte quejido salga de ella... aun no estoy conforme y quiero seguir tocando le digo que esta será una noche inolvidable para ella, que bailaremos solos los dos y que jamas se olvidara de lo que aremos. Acerco mi boca a su otro pecho y comienzo a hacer un juego con mi lengua... no sé de donde saco estas ideas pero algo me dice que es lo mejor... siento que algo se posesiona de mí.. Pierdo el control sobre mi persona y al ver la expresión de kaoru, sé que ya es el momento de entrar... bajo de su cintura hacia su intimidad que hace un momento estaba siendo estimulada por mi mano.. Sostengo mi miembro entre mis manos para asi poder ingresar en ella cuando lo hago.. un gemido es soltado pro kaoru y yo también hago lo mismo... aunque esto recién comienza... Sé que tengo que ir despacio para no causarle mucho dolor... lentamente hago movimientos para entrar aun más en ella.. cuando lo hago me encuentro con una barrera me detengo unos instantes la miro y ella también sabe que es lo que pasara si sigo...  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
kenshin se detiene y ya se porque es, estoy a un paso de perder mi virginidad y sin pensarlo dos veces le hago un movimiento con mi cabeza indicándole que si puede seguir, cuando lo hace un dolor, placentero dolor es sentido por mi pero desaparece y lo único que siento ahora es placer y el cuerpo de kenshin moviéndose sobre el mío... concentro toda mi atención y energía en mi cintura y asi comienzo a moverme al compás de kenshin.. Solo puedo pensar que somos como dos piezas de un rompe cabezas que caven perfectamente. Sus movimientos se hacen cada ves más rápidos y fuertes y los míos también siento como late mi parte mas intima....  
  
(pensamiento de kenshin)  
  
Me muevo más rápido y fuerte olvidándome por completo que es la primera ves de kaoru... soy seguido por ella siento... siento que ya estoy a punto de llegar a la cumbre de esta relación... ya no puedo soportarlo mas necesito acabar y sé que kaoru también... me muevo un poco más rápido hasta que... una energía recorre mi cuerpo... todo mi cuerpo.. Es un placer totalmente indescriptible.. pero que me hace perder los sentidos, el tiempo y el momento en que me encuentro... un gemido sale de pero es acompañado por uno proveniente de kaoru...  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
Y lo sentí.. Sentí como una ola de placer recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo... es simplemente la mejor sensación que he sentido durante toda mi vida... cuando lo siento incrusto mis uñas en la espalda de kenshin.. pero no me dice nada...  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
dejo de moverme intento de calmar mi respiración... no puedo pronunciar palabra... pero cuando por fin me calmo... miro a kaoru quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo...  
  
Kenshin: kaoru.. kaoru... estuviste maravillosa... esta noche... quedara en mi memoria para siempre... y sabes esta faceta que desconocía de ti... realmente me ha... agradado  
  
Kaoru: tu..Tu también estuviste maravillo kenshin.. No me imagine que fueras...tan bueno en esto.. Pero eres tan bueno al igual que lo eres con tu espada... no podré olvidarme de esto...jamas lo are.  
  
Kenshin (sonrojándose y rascándose la cabeza): ^^x nunca me habían dicho eso kaoru.. pero gracias por el cumplido jejeje.... mejor... mejor me retiro de ti y me pongo a tu lado para dejarte descansar...  
  
Kaoru afirma con su cabeza y kenshin deja su cómodo lugar dentro de kaoru, que ahora seria solo para el, se pone al lado de ella y kaoru coloca su cabeza en el pecho de el... quien le besa la frente para luego cerrar sus ojos y poder recuperar las energías que acaba de gastar...  
  
Comenzaba a amanecer, había dejado de llover y lo único que se veía en el doyo eran dos personas desnudas y abrasadas que desde ahora en adelante estaría juntos por siempre...  
  
NOTAS: espero que les halla gustado!!!!! Puse todo de mí en este capitulo, intente de hacerlo lo más romántico y sensual que pude. Espero sus reviews ya que quiero saber que les parecio es mi PRIMER LEMON!!!!!!  
  
GABY (HIATT: espero que te guste!!!!!!! Espero queme deje un review para saber si te gusto o no!!!  
  
VICKY: jujujuj si lose!!! Soy mala...pero en este cap no lo corte en la mejro parte espero que te guste!!!!!!!!  
  
KAORA-FGV-16: ufff.. cuando escribi el capitulo anterios yo llore!!!!!! Por eso quedo tan profundo jejeje... espero que este cap tambien te guste.  
  
BUNNY SAITO: grax!!!! Por leerlo amiga, me siento realizada porque lo lesite, espero que leas este cap.. y espero que me digas como encontraste.  
  
AOME: no te preupes de nada, tenemos que apoyarnos y unirnos todos aquellos que gustamos del anime como nosotras.. espero que te guste este capitulo y mucha suerte con tu historia sigue asi!!!  
  
JUSTARY: ya aquí esta el cap. jejeje, espero que también te guste 


	7. capitulo 7 : El comienzo del fin

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.  
  
" ": pensamientos  
  
En él capitulo anterior:  
  
Comenzaba a amanecer, había dejado de llover y lo único que se veía en el doyo eran dos personas desnudas y abrasadas que desde ahora en adelante estaría juntos por siempre...  
  
Sentimientos Revelados  
  
Capitulo 7 : el comienzo del fin  
  
La mañana ya había hecho su aparición, donde se podía divisar un brillante y hermoso sol, el cual inundaba el doyo kamiya con su agradable calor. Lejos y ya casi como un recuerdo quedaba de la lluvia caída solo hace un par de horas, si no fuera por las pozas y daños en el doyo, nadie se daría cuenta que había llovido de aquella manera tan brutal.  
  
En la habitación de kenshin, este comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, dejando ver un brillo especial y distinto en ellos. A su lado se encontraba Kaoru, la mujer con la cual había compartido una noche intima, intensa, romántica.  
  
Kenshin lentamente abre sus ojos el cual sonríe al ver que todo lo que había sucedido había sido real ya que kaoru se encontraba dormida sobre su pecho desnudo, Suavemente kenshin besa la frente de kaoru la cual se despierta de un ligero sueño.  
  
Kenshin (mirando a kaoru con expresión romántica): mi koishi... como dormiste??  
  
Kaoru (mirándolo a los ojos): pues... fue el mejor sueño de mi vida, hace mucho que no me sentía tan segura mientras duermo.  
  
Kenshin: mira tu... que bueno... a decir verdad yo también pase una buena noche... aunque aun estoy agotado por lo que hicimos anoche y tu??  
  
Kaoru: nops... para nada, al contrario me siento con muchas energías  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬... como que yo te di esas energías jajajajaja  
  
Kaoru ( sonrojándose): KENSHIN!!!! No digas esas cosas que.... que me da un poco de pudor hablar de eso....  
  
Kenshin; jajaja si si esta bien... no te preocupes no te digo nada mas  
  
Kaoru (besando fugazmente a kenshin en los labios y dirigiéndose a la salida de la pieza): muy bien me iré a dar un baño... hoy tendremos un largo ida ya que por un lado tendremos que reparar el doyo y por el otro yahiko ya debe de estar por regresar y tendremos que explicarle que de ahora estaremos juntos... (una expresión de tristeza pasa por su rostro) no es asi kenshin...  
  
Kenshin (levantándose y dirigiéndose al lugar donde esta se encontraba): kaoru... porque dudas de lo que as hecho que sienta por ti??... saber que yo no te voy a dejar, te demostré que te amo y pretendo quedarme contigo para siempre, ya sabes que no te podré dar nada especial, solo... solo el amor de un vagabundo, y problema si lo más probable es que te cause muchos problemas..  
  
Kaoru (poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de kenshin): shhh... tus problemas sin mis problemas ahora... y mis problemas serán tus problemas anata...  
  
Kenshin (sonriéndole): si tienes razón, mejor dejare de pensar de una ve por todas en aquellas malditas preguntas, y pensare en mi felicidad  
  
Kaoru: si asi es, eso esta muy bien mi amor. Ya ahora si queme voy a dar un baño.  
  
Kenshin: por mientras lo haces. Yo limpiare un poco el lugar...  
  
En eso kenshin es interrumpido por el grito de un chiquillo muy animado que venia corriendo hacia la pareja...  
  
Yahiko: HOLA!!! Kenshin holaa busu!!!, espero que no les halla pasado nada (viendo el estado en que se encontraba el doyo)  
  
Kenshin: mm nada malo nos paso no es asi kaoru ^^x  
  
Kaoru (sonrojándose): no.. Nada malo paso... heeeee yahiko deja de llamarme busu!!!!! Y comienza a limpiar el doyo ahora mismo!!!!, que tendremos un día muy largo.  
  
Las horas pasaron, las risas, las peleas entre yahiko y kaoru se mantuvieron durante todo el rato que ordenaron, repararon y limpiaron el doyo. Ellos tres mas que amigos parecían una pequeña familia, que se querían, que disfrutaban de ellos mismos, parecía que nada ni nadie podría separarlos pero...todo cambiaría.  
  
Kenshin: yahiko yo y kaoru tenemos algo que decirte, las cosas en el doyo van a cambiar...  
  
Kaoru: asi es... kenshin y yo hemos decididos comenzar una vida como pareja, y queríamos decírtelo.  
  
Yahiko: por fin!!!! Ahora si que tengo una verdadera familia... kaoru, kenshin quiero desearles lo mejor en su nueva vida, y espero no ser un impedimento en su felicidad (bajando la cabeza) ya que si lo es estoy dispuesto a abandonar el doyo  
  
Kenshin(agarrando a yahiko por la cabeza): pero que estas diciendo yahiko tu tu sabes que siempre... siempre estaremos juntos, los tres tu yo y kaoru... juntos como una familia.  
  
Las horas pasaban, y comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para esta perfecta y peculiar familia....  
  
EN OTRO LUGAR  
  
Hombre 1: muy bien ya esta todo listo para el plan  
  
Hombre 2: battosai himura va a morir , cueste lo que cueste  
  
Hombre 3: si es necesario tendremos que matar a esa mujer y al chiquillo que viven en el doyo junto a himura.  
  
Hombre 2: si.. por supuesto asi no se ira ese bastardo solo al infierno.  
  
Hombre 1: pero primero juguemos un poco con la kendoka, no esta nada de mal  
  
Hombre 3: muy buena idea, hagamos enojar a battosai, juguemos con su mujer delante de el, y antes matemos al chiquillo.  
  
Hombre 1: a decir verdad, no tenemos que matar al chico, mejor esperamos a que salga de doyo para asi comenzar con el plan del jefe.  
  
Hombre 2: creo que tienes razón, el jefe no dijo nada con respecto al niño. A sí que será mejor no entrometernos con él.  
  
Hombre 3: MANOS A LA OBRA!!!!!  
  
Hombre 1 y 2 : SI!!!!!!  
  
NI kenshin, kaoru o yahiko se imaginaban lo que ocurriría aquella maldita noche, ninguno de ellos pensaba que un nuevo problema ocurriría, y menos que la muerte asecharía a alguno de los integrantes del kenshin-gumi  
  
NOTAS: ahora viene el desenlace de la historia!!, aviso que ya tengo planeeado el final y no sera un final feliz!!!!!!!!!  
  
RUROUNI-ANDREA: ahora comieza el final de la historia , espero que te guste los finales tristes  
  
GABI (HIATT): que bueno que te gusto!!!!, me costo muchisimo, y espero que se arregle pronto tu compu.  
  
AOME: gracias por tu reiview amiga  
  
JUSTARY: no te preocupes ahora viebe la parte oscura y triste de la historia jijiji, las are sufrir jejejeje. 


	8. capitulo 8 : intrusos!

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.  
  
" ": pensamientos  
  
En él capitulo anterior:  
  
NI kenshin, kaoru o yahiko se imaginaban lo que ocurriría aquella maldita noche, ninguno de ellos pensaba que un nuevo problema ocurriría, y menos que la muerte asecharía a alguno de los integrantes del kenshin-gumi  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
Capitulo 8: intrusos!  
  
Comenzaba a oscurecer, los pajaros volvian a sus respectivos nidos, el sol sé olcultaba para dar paso a la dama de la noche, que alumbra las callen de japon y el doyo kamiya, la luna.  
  
Los tres residentes del doyo kamiya se encontraban exhaustos por todo lo que habían realizado en aquel ajetreado día, limpiar, reparar, ordenar y pintar el hogar del trío. Se encontraban reunido en el salón principal de lugar, ninguno pronunciaba palabra solo bebían su te, hasta que el silencio se ve interrumpido por en la pequeño, yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: bueno, creo que esta noche iré a dormir donde sano para que asi ustedes dos puedan pasar una velada romántica sin que nadie se interponga ^^  
  
Kenshin: yahiko no es necesario que te vallas, sabes que este es tu hogar y no porque yo y kaoru ahora estemos juntos significa que las cosas cambiaran por estos lados.  
  
Yahiko: no es eso ken, sé que todo por aquí andará mejor que nunca, pero quiero dejarlos solos para que disfruten un momento a solas, nada mas eso.  
  
Kenshin: seguro?  
  
Yahiko: completamente.... muy bien me voy que pasen una buena noche, sayonnara Kaoru (dejando su te a un lado): Que cambiado esta yahiko, parece que a crecido mucho en este tiempo, quien iba a pensar que se comportaría asi.  
  
Kenshin: aa... a lo mejor ahora que sabe lo que es sentir amor por alguien, esta mas sensibilizado con el tema.  
  
Kaoru: jijiji espero que el se le declare pronto a tsubame. Para que asi nos comprenda mucho mejor  
  
kenshin: mmm... es difícil decirle a alguien lo que sientes koishi.  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬.... de muy cerca viene lo que acabas de decir.  
  
Kenshin: @@ oro?  
  
Kaoru: mejor déjalo. Cambiando el tema, por alguna razón, siento que algo malo va a suceder, tengo la sensación de que no te volveré a ver nunca mas kenshin... y si eso ocurre....yo...yo me muero kenshin, me muero.  
  
Kenshin (sosteniendo las manos de kaoru): kaoru...si...si eso llegara a pasar yo quiero que sigas adelante, no quiero que mueras, quiero que me recuerdes y que vivas por mí.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin (besando a kaoru tiernamente en los labios): pero eso no va pasar kaoru (pensamiento de kenshin: eso espero).  
  
Kaoru: aun asi no puedo dejar de preocuparme por lo que siento  
  
Kenshin se pone de pie, acto seguido kaoru hace lo mismo que él. Ambos se abrazan y kaoru no puede evitar que una lagrima solitaria cayera por su mejilla, lagrima que sin que ella supiera seria una de las muchas que vendrían, lagrima que es el aviso de un profundo sentimiento, de una espada que atravesara el frágil corazón de kaoru, marcándola para el resto de su vida.  
  
Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta tres hombre se encontraba observando la escena desde el techo del doyo kamiya...  
  
Takeshi: ese niño ya dejo en doyo.  
  
Hisashi: yo ya queiro mancharme las manos de sangre de battosai de una ves por todas.  
  
Otaru: ya cálmate Hisashi, pronto lo aras, yo quiero jugar con la perra de himura.  
  
Hitashi y Takeshi: comencemos!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los tres hombres ingresan sigilosamente al doyo, sin ser sentidos por kenshin y kaoru, lentamente se dirigen hacia la pareja los cuales miran un poco y escuchan sobre lo que hablan, sin ser descubiertos hasta que.....  
  
kenshin: kaoru no te muevas, ni te asustes... hay mas gente aparte de nosotros en el doyo  
  
Kaoru (susurrando) pe...pero quienes son?  
  
Kenshin: ni yo lose kaoru....  
  
Otaru: muy bien battosai himura esta será tu ultima noche, junto a esa mujersuela  
  
kenshin (sosteniendo firmemente a kaoru por la cintura): QUIENES SON USTEDES , u porque entran asi como asi al doyo.  
  
Hitashi: ¿para que quieres saber maldito bastardo quienes somos si vas a morir?  
  
Kenshin: RESPONDAS QUIENES SON  
  
Takeshi: somos tu peor pesadilla. Tu destruiste a nuestras familias, asesinasteis a nuestros padres y destruiste nuestro orgullo de espadachines, venimos por tu cabeza battosai himura  
  
Otaru: Pero antes te aremos sufrir un poco. Muy bien entréganos a la mujer ahora mismo battosai  
  
Kenshin: eso JAMAS!!!  
  
Hitashi: JAJajJAJA vamos a ver si puedes con nosotros crees que enishi te odiaba, nosotros te tenemos muchos mas rencor que el mismo demonio maldito HIJO DE PERRA!  
  
Kenshin: si me odian tanto, peleen conmigo y no toquen a kaoru!!!!!!!  
  
Otaru (acercándose a kaoru quien aun estaba siendo sostenida de kenshin, y sosteniendola fuertemente del cabello de esta): ven para acá preciosura!!!  
  
Kaoru (agarrándose la cabeza): NOOO suéltame... suéltame que me lastimas, kenshin dile que se detenga, me duele... me esta lastimando  
  
Kenshin (soltando a kaoru para que evitar de causarle tanto dolor): acaso están sordos, te dijo que la soltaras  
  
Otaru: asi eso quieres?, Estas seguro? Yo que tú la dejaría en mis manos que en la de ellos (mirando donde estabas sus dos compañeros quienes veían a kaoru, como lobo acechando a su presa)  
  
Kaoru: que pretenden hacerme!!! ( decía esas palabras tratando de soltarse de Otaru  
  
Takeshi: ya lo veras preciosura, serás muy feliz al estar con nosotros tres jajajaja  
  
Kaoru: a...a...a que se refieren con eso!!!!  
  
Hisashi: tu lo sabes muy bien, es precisamente lo que estas pensando.  
  
kenshin: SOBRE MI CADAVER ME OYEN!!!!  
  
Otaru: pues inténtalo battosai. INTÉNTALO!!!!  
  
Otaru tira a kaoru muy fuertemente a la pared, quien con el impacto del golpe en la cabeza cae inconsciente en el lugar donde fue arrojada por el hombre. Acto seguido, hisashi, Takeshi y Otaru rodean a kenshin, y se ponen en unas posiciones muy extrañas de peleas. Otaru, saca su espada que no era para nada común, ya que esta es extremadamente larga y de un color negro. Hisashi sostiene en cada mano, unas especies de látigos pero a diferencia de uno normal estos tenían filo y unas púas (especies de espinas o clavos). Median aproximadamente 3 metros, y al igual que la espada de Otaru eran de color negro. Y Takeshi sacaba de la parte superior su vestimenta unas cadenas que goteaban una sustancia verde viscosa lo cual al ingresar con fuerza en las heridas de los oponentes, producía terribles quemaduras y las llagas eran infectadas por este liquido.  
  
NOTAS: muy bien en el próximo capitulo comienza la pelea y el desenlace de la historia, solo quedan dos capítulos mas, asi que si quieren pueden mandar sugerencias con ideas para los 2 últimos capítulos!!!! Bueno y quiero pedirles disculpas si se sienten ofendida por el vocabulario vulgar que utilice para este capitulo pero es que ellos son chicos malos entonces no podía hacerlos hablar maravillas no lo creen??  
  
RUROUNI-ANDREA: pues amiga no todo es color rosa en la vida, a si que bueno un poco de realidad no afecta tanto ^^ , bueno espero tus reviews  
  
BUNNY SAITO: que bueno que te gusto!!!!, espero que sigas leyendo po amiga mia ^^  
  
GABY (HIATT: que bueno que se arreglo!!! Uff debe ser un alivio para ti ^^, espero que me dejes reviews KIRARA26: si pos que bueno que pienses asi, pues como lo que le que le decia a rurouni andrea , no todo es color de rosa 


	9. capitulo 9: El mas grande dolor

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.  
  
En él capitulo anterior:  
  
Otaru, saca su espada que no era para nada común, ya que esta es extremadamente larga y de un color negro. Hisashi sostiene en cada mano, unas especies de látigos pero a diferencia de uno normal estos tenían filo y unas púas (especies de espinas o clavos). Median aproximadamente 3 metros, y al igual que la espada de Otaru eran de color negro. Y Takeshi sacaba de la parte superior su vestimenta unas cadenas que goteaban una sustancia verde viscosa lo cual al ingresar con fuerza en las heridas de los oponentes, producía terribles quemaduras y las llagas eran infectadas por este liquido.  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
Capitulo 9: el mas grande dolor  
  
Takeshi (alzando las cadenas y haciéndolas girar sobre su cabeza): muy bien battosai, jugaremos contigo, sabrás lo que es el dolor (mirando a kaoru) y luego morirás  
  
Kenshin: su rabia es CONMIGO (alzando la vos y posando su mano sobre su sobakato) ataquen de una ves por todas... VAMOS QUE ESPERAN!!! (sus ojos se matizan de un dorado intenso)  
  
Otaru (agitando sus látigos): muy bien AL ATAQUE!!!!!!!  
  
Hisashi (desenfundando su espada): SI!!!!!!!  
  
Los tres hombres comienzan a girar alrededor de kenshin, ante una adolorida kaoru que recién sé venia despertando del impacto del golpe recibido anteriormente.  
  
Hisashi: muy bien yo empezare primero  
  
Kaoru: eso no es justo (sus ojos se ven vidriosos) KENSHIN!!!!!  
  
Kenshin (mirando a kaoru): no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien  
  
Hisashi: deja de hablar y ponte en posición de pelea, maldito infeliz!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin gira su cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba hisashi, quien envaina su espada para prepararse para el que será su ataque, kenshin se pone en posición de pelea, separa sus piernas, pisa su mano derecha en su sobakato, y al igual que el enemigo se prepara para la que será una cruda batalla.  
  
Hisashi rápidamente desenvaina su katana, da un salto, y cae justo donde se encontraba un sorprendido kenshin, ya que no había podido adivinar que ataque o que aria, el enemigo comienza a descender del techo a una velocidad increíble, kenshin se pone en posición de defensa y solo se puede escuchar en el doyo kamiya dos espadas y gotas de sangren gritos de dolor por parte de los espadachines. Hirashi, ce al suelo, con un hombro totalmente inmovilizado, mientas que kenshin sostiene con su mano izquierda su herido pecho, la herida producida por hirashi era profunda, se veía que si no era sanada, algún problema podría causarle a kenshin.  
  
Kenshin (respirando alteradamente y con dificultad): creo...creo...que los das de matanza...sé an acabado...para....ti.  
  
Hitashi (sosteniéndose su brazo herido): no cantes victoria tan pronto battosai, aun te quedan dos batallas mas y dos enemigos mas por vencer.  
  
Takeshi (levantado a su compañero y dejándolo apoyado en la pared del doyo): ahora es mi turno para pelear.  
  
Takeshi hace una especie de circulo enfrente de el, cual acto impide el paso de kenshin para atacarlo, las cadenas salpicaban la sustancia venenosa, mientras que kenshin a duras penas podía esquiar él liquido para que no penetrara en la herida que causo hisashi. Kenshin vuelve a envainar su espada, y se prepara para realizar la técnica Ryu kan sen . Por lo tanto kenshin corre hacia Takeshi, a cierta distancia realiza un giro de 360 grados para asi desenfundar su sobakato y herir a su oponente, pero este logra evadir su espada por muy poco, por lo cual hace todo lo posible por defenderse, pero con esta técnica es muy poco probable que el que la realice se pueda defender si es que el enemigo logra esquivar el ataque. Kenshin cae al suelo por el dolor causado por las cadenas y por él liquido que penetraba su piel haciéndolo sentir como si unas terribles quemaduras se encontraran es su espalda.  
  
Takeshi: creo que ya no es necesario que pelees por ahora Otaru.  
  
Otaru (mirando a kaoru): si ahora tenemos que amarrarlo y luego jugar con la mujer.  
  
Hisashi: jajajaja, muy bien amarremos.  
  
Los tres hombres se dirigen al lugar donde se encontraba un herido kenshin, el ronin solo puede observar como los hombres se acercan a el mientras ve como uno de ellos sacaba de entres sus ropas unas cadenas para poder mantenerlo quieto.  
  
Kenshin: onegai... no le hagan daño a kaoru, se los ruego...  
  
Otaru: `pobrecito battosai, ya no puede no defenderse el mismo y nos esta rogando. (sostiene a kenshin de su cabello y le da una patada en la cata, haciendo sangrar a kenshin)  
  
Kenshin (cerrando sus ojos por el dolor): onegai.. no sigan, les dare todo lo que quieran,pero dejen a kaoru.  
  
Hisashi (amarrando a kenshin con las cadenas que saco de sus ropas): cállate estúpido, y observa lo que te tenemos preparado.( Termina diciendo esto, al mismo tiempo que le da un golpe en él estomago, haciendo que unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeran de la boca del vagabundo) /N.A: grrrrrr que malo!!!!!!/  
  
Hisashi termina de amarrar a kenshin y los tres se dirigen donde estaba kaoru, esta comienza a retroceder, se intenta de poner de pie pero un dolor agudo en la cabeza la detiene, ya nada puede hacer.  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
¿Por qué kami, por que cuando todo esta bien nos pasa esto?, Ya no puedo luchar mas, me duele mucho mi cabeza y no creo tener las fuerzas para golpear a estos malditos. Miro a mi anata y lo veo hay amarrado, rendido, veo como me mira, veo en su mirada mucha tristeza y a la ves impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Ambos pensamos que lo peor había pesado, pero... ahora esto, estoy cansada de que siempre que todo parece estar bien algo tiene que suceder. Y otra ves estoy llorando, veo como esos hombres asquerosos, se ríen de mi, tengo ganas de matarlos, pero oh dios si supieran la impotencia que siento, no saben las ganas que tengo de poder levantarme matarlos a todos e ir donde esta kenshin para poder decirle que todo esta bien, que ya paso todo. Pero no, no es asi, sé que no es asi, ahora llega nuestro fin pero porque, yo quería estar mas tiempo con él, porque mierda todo se le opone a la felicidad de mi amado sí él es un ser tan bueno, tan noble.  
  
Takeshi (sosteniendo a kaoru por el cabello): ya deja de meditar y mirar a battosai, ahora tienes que divertirnos, serás de nosotros.  
  
Kaoru (mirando a Takeshi): nunca seré de nadie mas que de aquel hombre que amo, nunca seré de otro hombre que no sea de kenshin himura. ( cuando termina de decir sus palabras escupe en la cara a Takeshi)  
  
Takeshi (limpiándose el escupo de kaoru): uy me encantan las mujeres rudas como tu hermosa.  
  
Kaoru (mirándolo con cara de repugnancia): yo detesto a los hombres como tu!!!  
  
Takeshi (levantado a kaoru por su brazo): ven acá...  
  
Takeshi carga a kaoru y la lleva hacia kenshin, quien hace un intento desesperado por soltarse de las cadenas, pero todos sus esfuerzas son en vano. El hombre la deja caer al lado de este, y kaoru solo atina a abrazar a kenshin, quien al sentir a kaoru temblar por miedo, lagrimas de rabia y dolor recorren sus mejillas y cicatriz.  
  
Kaoru (mirando a kenshin, sin soltarse de el): no te preocupes mi vida, todo estará bien ( seca las lagrimas del ex -hitokiri con sus manos) , ya veras como salimos de esta, se que sano o yahiko va a venir para ayudarnos.  
  
Kenshin (sin parar de llorar): koishi... se que este es nuestro fin.... kaoru yo te amo, ai shiteru kaoru, mi niña, te prometo que este donde este, te estaré cuidando te lo juro mi amor.  
  
Kaoru : no kenshin, aun no es tiempo para que te despidas, no aun no... amor ....  
  
La conversación que sostenían kenshin y kaoru se ve interrumpida por una mano que los separa, esta pertenecía a Otaru, quien en sus labios tenia una asquerosa sonrisa.  
  
Kenshin: déjala!!!! Sueltala no la toque  
  
Kaoru: kenshin.... ai shiteru anata  
  
Las plegarias y llantos de kenshin y también de kaoru, no fueron útiles para sensibilizar a estos hombres /N.A: los odio!!!!!/ .  
  
Hisashi sostiene las manos de kaoru para, luego amarrarlas con una cuerda que este traía. Otaru, rompe el kimono de kaoru y con el pedazo de tela le tapa los labios a la aterrada kaoru para que asi no gritara ni suplicara por su cuerpo.  
  
Takeshi: muy bien battosai, ahora vas a ver como tu koishi, "hace el amor" con nosotros.  
  
Kenshin (abriendo sus ojos y moviéndose): QUE!!!! NO... NO LO HAGAS NOOOOO  
  
Otaru (saca otro pedazo de tela del kimono, y se dirige a kenshin): shhshshshsh.... tranquilo, mira te voy a cubrir la boca para que asi no nos interrumpas, porque como ya sabrás, a nadie le gusta que le griten cuando se tiene relaciones.  
  
Otaru le cubre la boca a kenshin y le acaricia el cabello, lo gira para que quede justo enfrente de donde se encontraba kaoru.  
  
Hisashi: hoo hermosura de mujer, ya no aguanto mas, solo quiero tocarte y sentirte.  
  
Hisashi suelta el obi del kimono de kaoru, luego poco a poco abre la bata de ella, aunque kaoru se comienza a mover para evitar k este hombre logre su objetivo, pero se ve frenada por Takeshi quien le sostiene las piernas y por Otaru quien la sostiene por los brazos. Hisashi sigue con su trabajo, y lentamente deja al descubierto la suave y blanca piel de kaoru, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus pechos que tanto le gustaban a kenshin, su perfecto abdomen y por ultimo su parte mas intima y que solo kenshin conocía.  
  
Otaru (mirando a kaoru de pies a cabeza): por kami que perfecta es.  
  
Hisashi: si, es una de las mujeres más bellas que voy a hacer mía  
  
Cuando hisashi dice eso, de los ojos de kaoru caen lagrimas, kenshin, por su parte no paraba de moverse y de llorar, los ojos del vagabundo estaban completamente dorados y él su interior este rogaba para que alguien los salvara.  
  
Otaru (mirando a kenshin): que suerte la tuya battosai, en tener una mujer como esta, te felicito.  
  
Hisashi: opino lo mismo que tu otaru. Pero basta de tanta charla , ya no aguanto mas comencemos con esto de una ves por todas.  
  
Y asi lo hicieron, cada uno hacia lo que quería con la desnuda kaoru, quien solo podía mirar aterrada las "caricias" de los repugnante hombres que la hacían suya.  
  
Hisashi, quien ya había desnudado por completo a kaoru, lanza lejos de ella el resto de kimono que le quedaba, poco a poco las sucias, asquerosas y repugnantes manos del asesino recorrían libremente el cuerpo de kaoru, tocando sus piernas, muslos sin que nadie le dijera nada. Otaru quien la sostiene por los brazos, tocaba los pechos de kaoru con la mano que tenia libre, este jugaba con ambos senos, sin piedad ni misericordia. Takeshi, quien sostenía las piernas de kaoru, al no poder ocupar sus manos, recorría las piernas de ella, con su cara y labios.  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
Esto no me puede estar pasando, me siento sucia, como desearía que todo esto fuera una terrible pesadilla y que al despertar de ella, encontraría aun dormido kenshin a mi lado, quien al darse cuenta de mi miedo, me sostendría entre sus brazos, me cubriría con ellos y me diría que todo esta bien, que solo fue un mal sueño, que el esta conmigo y que nada podría pasarme. Lastima que no es asi, no puedo engañarme con que todo es producto de mi subconsciente, no puedo ya que siento como estos malditos me tocan y abusan de mí como nunca creí que alguien lo hiciera, en realidad esto es lo que me menos me importa, en lo único que pienso en este momento es en kenshin, veo como sus ojos están cubiertos por una sombra que no me deja ver la luz en ellos. Mi amor no me mires asi que haces mas dura toda esta situación...  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
No lo puedo soportar, siento como mi sangre hierve de ira por todo esto, veo como kaoru me mira y yo ni siquiera puedo ir a su encuentro y decirle que todo pasara, que todo estará bien. Quiero ir a ayudarla, por primera ves en diez años deseo con todas mi fuerzas matar a estos malditos cobardes, que no son capas de pelear conmigo, y que lastiman a quien menos puede defenderse. Kaoru no sabes el dolor que embarga mi ser al ver tu delicado cuerpo ser tocado por estos hombres sin orgullo. Jamas pense que algo como esto podría pasarme.  
  
Los pensamientos de kenshin se ven brutalmente interrumpidos por un quejido que sale de los rojos labios de kaoru. Hisashi comenzaba, lo que solo kenshin había hecho con kaoru. Kenshin podía escuchar las risas y ánimos que le daban los compañeros de hisashi, podía ver como este hombre ocupaba su más privado lugar dentro de kaoru. Kenshin no podía segur viendo y escuchando, pero por mas que lo intentaba sus ojos ya no eran capas de responderles, él les indicaba que se cerraran, pero estos no le respondían en lo mas mínimo  
  
NOTAS: no saben lo triste que me siento en hacer escrito este capitulo... no me imagine que algo asi podría salir de mi cabeza, creo que son mis mas grandes pesadillas. He decidió hacer dos capítulos más pata asi alegrar un poco más mi fic, porque estos últimos capítulos si que me han quedado oscuros. Bueno espero sus reviews queridos lectores, espero sus sugerencias, opiniones y bueno en fin escríbanme lo que sienten. Gomen por hacer este cap. Tan triste!!!! T_T.  
  
Oriana-Dono  
  
MAKI-SAN: que bueno que te ha gustado mi fic ^^ me emociono cuando me dicen eso, aun me siento como una novata haciendo esto. Y bueno entonces tendré que hacer otro lemon!!!!!!  
  
GABY (HIATT: jejej are unos arreglos para que no sea tan triste el final ^^  
  
MER1: a mi también me gusto mucho hablar contigo por msn. Pero nunca te conectas y yo kero hablar mas contigo pu T_T  
  
RUROUNI-ANDREA: gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste mi fic  
  
JUSTARY: ufff decidi alargar un poquito más mi fic para que el final no sea tan triste, ya que me deprimí bastante escribiendo este cap. Y yo tb. amo la pareja K/K  
  
ROCIO: si sigues leyendo mi fic sabrás que es lo que ocurre, grax por el review  
  
BUNNY SAITO: que bueno que te guste pos amiga, le he puesto muchas ganas a este fic, y bueno grax a tu comense a escribir fanfic =) 


	10. AVISO

AVISO: gomen!!!!! A todos los lectores de mi fic, pero para evitarles sufrimientos, prometo que esta historia tendrá un romántico, apasionado Y FELIZ final!!!! Porque me llamo oriana lo are!!!  
  
Pues y chicas el k kera agregarme a su msn y ayudarme k lo haga solo k no me manden virus amigas mis se los ruego!!!!!  
  
Atte Oriana-dono 


	11. capitulo 10: esperanza

En él capitulo anterior:  
  
Los pensamientos de kenshin se ven brutalmente interrumpidos por un quejido que sale de los rojos labios de kaoru. Hisashi comenzaba, lo que solo kenshin había hecho con kaoru. Kenshin podía escuchar las risas y ánimos que le daban los compañeros de hisashi, podía ver como este hombre ocupaba su más privado lugar dentro de kaoru. Kenshin no podía segur viendo y escuchando, pero por mas que lo intentaba sus ojos ya no eran capas de responderles, él les indicaba que se cerraran, pero estos no le respondían en lo mas mínimo  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
Capitulo 10: esperanza  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
kami... onegai que alguien venga a salvar a mi kaoru, es lo único que te pido. Sé que yo jamas te he pedido nada y tampoco tenia el coraje para hacerlo, ya que con todos las muertes que cause, no tenia las agallas para pedirte un favor... pero este es un caso especial, necesito de tu ayuda..... salva a kaoru, no te pido nada mas que eso...  
  
EN LAS PUERTAS DE DOYO....  
  
Saito: que extraño que nadie salga abrir, mejor iré a ver que pasa  
  
Saito salta con mucha agilidad la puerta principal de doyo que le impedía el paso, entra lentamente y se da cuenta de que unos quejidos, al parecer de kaoru y unas risas para Saito desconocidas salían del salón principal. Hajime Saito se acerca lentamente y sin hacer ni un ruido para que la gente que él desconocía no lo descubriera.....  
  
Cuando el ex perteneciente al grupo shinsen, jefe de la tropa Numero tres, se asoma muy despacio y sigilosamente a la puerta del lugar, se sorpréndese cuando ve lo que ocurría. Kenshin estaba amarrado, herido y como Saito podía observar solo podía ver en su rostro dolor y rabia, cuando deja de mirar a kenshin para ver que lugar provenían esas risas desconocidas, se encuentra con una escena que lo deja completamente sin aliento, kaoru estaba siendo ultrajada por esos hombres...  
  
Saito: bastardos, tengo que ayudar a battosai, esto es demasiado para el y sobretodo para kaoru.  
  
Saito sale de su escondite y al utilizar una gran velocidad no es captado por los tres inexpertos ojos de los enemigos pero, al contrario de estos kenshin si se da cuenta de que Saito esta en el lugar...  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
gracias, arigato por aparecerte justo en este momento Saito muchas gracias, pero por favor apúrate y mata esos bastardos por mí...  
  
Hajime se acerca rápidamente a Takeshi, quien se encontraba de espaldas a Saito, este en solo una fracción de segundos realiza su gatotsu-isshiki, ataque frontal que va directamente al oponente.  
  
Otaru: Takeshi... TAKESHI!!!  
  
Saito (retirando su espada del cuerpo de Takeshi): ya no te sirve de nada hablarle, lo acabo de mandar al infierno y es lo mismo que are contigo... pero primero suelten a la chica!!  
  
El jefe de la tropa Numero tres, sostiene su espada sin desenfundar y le propina haseshi un gran golpe con esta, para asi alejarlo de kaoru. La joven kendoka que ya tenia sus piernas libres lanza al hombre lejos de ella, haciendo un movimiento logra golpear a Otaru, para asi lanzarlo lejos de ella  
  
Cuando kaoru queda libre de los tres hombres, se dirige al lugar donde se encontraba su kimono, se acerca al lugar he intenta cubrirse con este lo mas que puede. Por su parte Saito se dirige donde kenshin y utilizando su espada logra romper las cadenas que lo ataban he impedían salvar a kaoru.  
  
Kaoru encuentra la sakabatou de kenshin, la sostiene entre sus manos y deja al descubierto un aparte de la espada, su mirada cambia, ya no tiene ese brillo característico de ella, ya no hay una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos están cubiertos de una oscuridad que nunca se había visto, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna. Despues de admirar la espada, su fría mirada se dirige a haseshi, quien se encontraba retorciéndose del dolor por el golpe que esta le había propiciado, lentamente ella se dirige a el, mientras que kenshin y Saito se percataban de que kaoru se estaba moviendo...  
  
Kenshin: kaoru??...kaoru? Para donde vas con mi espada, que pretendes hacer?  
  
Ninguna de las preguntas de kenshin eran respondidas por kaoru. Kaoru solo avanzaba, la kendoka, no escuchaba, no sentía, no hablaba, sus sentidos estaban muertos, solo se dirigía a haseshi, lenta y fríamente, tal como un león se acerca a su presa. Kaoru llega al hombre....  
  
Kaoru (sosteniendo con firmeza la espada): maldito...ahora sabrás de lo que soy capas (desenvaina la espada), sabes jamas pense hacer esto, pero mis deseos de matarte son mayores a todo lo que he sentido, deseo hacer correr tu sangre y con mis propias manos mandarte al mismísimo infierno, gusano repugnante, ME DAS ASCO!!!!!  
  
Haseshi: onegai...señorita.... por favor no me haga daño se lo ruego...  
  
Kaoru (mirando fijamente a haseshi): acaso....tu escuchaste mis ruegos y llantos, acaso tuviste piedad con kenshin u conmigo?.... NO!! Asi que yo tampoco la tendré contigo.  
  
Kaoru levanta la espada, y lentamente la acerca al cuerpo del enemigo, kaoru invierte la sobakatou de kenshin, para poder dañar a haseshi, presiona la espada contra el pie de este, haciendo que un hilo de sangre un grito de dolor proviniera del hombre que abuso de ella. Hisashi comienza a gatear, pero su paso se ve obstaculizado por la pared del doyo, kaoru avanzaba maliciosamente hacia el acorranladolo en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Kaoru posa la espada entre las piernas separadas de haseshi.  
  
Kaoru (acercando la espada a la entrepierna del enemigo): ahora tu vas a sentir dolor, el mismo que me hiciste sentir, y siéntete feliz de que sea yo quien te asesine...  
  
Kenshin y Saito se miran sorprendidos ante las palabras de kaoru, ambos sin pensarlo dos veces corren hacia kaoru para evitar que kaoru manchara sus manos de sangre.  
  
Kenshin (corriendo hacia kaoru): kaoru no lo hagas...  
  
Saito: chica no lo mate, yo lo hago por ti, mis manos ya tiene bastante sangre derramada y aun hay cabida para unos cuantos más.  
  
Kaoru (se voltea hacia ellos): no se muevan!!!! (presiona la espada al abdomen de haseshi), no se muevan o lo mato.  
  
Tanto Saito y kenshin se detienen al instante, ambos están sorprendidos por lo decidida y distinta que se veía kaoru.  
  
Kaoru (sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, mirando a kenshin): por que? , Por que soy yo la que tiene que tener piedad por este hombre siento que el nunca la tuvo conmigo. Acaso no piensan (mirando a Saito) que este hombre violo mi intimidad, mis derechos más íntimos como mujer y como persona, como creen que me siento (comenzando a llorar), solo quiero olvidarme de todo esto (arrodillándose y soltando la espada)  
  
Kenshin (se acerca a kaoru): kaoru, matando a este hombre, no conseguirás olvidar lo que te iso ( alejando con el pie la espada de kaoru y arrodillándose al lado de ella), solo aumentaras tu dolor derramando sangre kaoru...solo....solo mira lo que la sangre me ha hecho a mi, onegai no lo hagas contigo kaoru, lucha por tu vida, sin matar otras por mucho daño que te hallan hecho.  
  
Kaoru mira a kenshin su expresión cambia, ya no es fría ni dura como la anterior, ahora es dulce y triste. Kaoru posa su cabeza en las piernas de kenshin, he inmediatamente lagrima tan lagrima brotan de sus ojos, haciendo el llanto cada ves más intenso con el paso del tiempo...  
  
Saito: siento interrumpir este momento, pero debo llevarme a estos hombres para ver que será de ellos  
  
Saito golpea a hisashi, dejándolo inconsciente, acto seguido, lo levanta del cuello para asi alejarlo de kaoru y de kenshin, luego se dirige a Otaru y hace lo mismo con este.  
  
Saito(mitando a los inconscientes hombres): estos hombres no despertaran en unas cuantas horas, ahora debo de irme para volver con mas policías y que lo lleven para darle su merecido castigo. (Mirando a la pareja). Kaoru no diré nada de lo que cuando llegue...creo que será lo mejor.  
  
Kaoru (mirando a saito): arigato...arigato por salvarme la vida.  
  
Saito sin decir ni una palabra mas sale del doyo, dejando a la pareja sola...  
  
Kaoru: kenshin...por que nos pasa esto a nosotros?, kenshin solo se que te amo, demo...tengo miedo que ahora tu....ya no quieras (mitando el suelo) estar conmigo.  
  
Kenshin: pero como se te ocurre algo asi mi koishi... yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y estoy feliz de ambos estemos con vida, sé que te será difícil olvidar todo esto, demo.... yo te ayudare, a volver a creer en el amor...  
  
Kaoru: kenshin yo... nose si podré, es decir no sé si podré hacer el amor de nuevo...  
  
Kenshin: te aseguro que si mi koishi, yo te ayudare a recobrar lo que estos malditos han hecho contigo, yo te enseñare que el hacer el amor es la manera mas intima y pura de demostrar lo que sientes...  
  
Kaoru se desmaya en los brazos de su amado, quien la sostiene entre sus brazos para asi poder llevarla a su habitación para que descanse de tan horrible día...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
NOTAS: como lo prometí, cambie el curso de la historia, espero que le allá gustado el cap.  
  
GABY (HIATT: pues si asi es, pero ya cambie el curso del fic  
  
MAKI-SAN: jajaja no te preocupes que si are otro lemon entre ken y kao ^^  
  
SORA KINOMOTO: pues bueno, no se puede complacer a todos los lectores, demo que bueno que te guste como escribo, arigato por el review.  
  
MER1 : HOLA!! Pues mate a uno jajajaja, oye puuuu espero hablar contigo pronto!!!!!!!  
  
JUSTARY: sabes si no te gusto el cap, pues deberias de haberte expresado un poco mejor hacia mi y tambien son mis queridos y amados personajes.  
  
BUNNY SAITO: amiga garcias por hecharme ganas y de ahora en adelnta eno me derpimo mas por tu sabes que cosa ^^x  
  
MISANAGI_X_ pues ya te agrege, demo no te as metido al msn ¬¬  
  
AOME: espero que te alla gustado es cap ^^ 


	12. capitulo 11: un nuevo amanecer

En el capitulo anterior:  
  
Kaoru se desmaya en los brazos de su amado, quien la sostiene entre sus brazos para asi poder llevarla a su habitación para que descanse de tan horrible día...  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
Capitulo 11: un nuevo amanecer  
  
Kenshin deposita suavemente a kaoru en su futon, lentamente recorre el rostro de esta dejando escapar una que otra solitaria lagrima, y limpiándola inmediatamente, simulando ser fuerte....  
  
(pensamientos de kenshin)  
  
Mi kaoru, debes ser fuerte, te prometo que saldremos juntos de esta... demo tú eres la que debe borrar a esos hombres de tu memoria y volver a confiar en ti, yo solo puedo apoyarte y comprenderte, y nunca dejarte sola.  
  
Kenshin sale de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que los ojos de kaoru están abiertos y una mano de ella se posa en su mejilla, recorriendo suavemente la cicatriz en forma de cruz.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin, te amo tanto, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero. Ahora siento que mis fuerzas se acaban, no podré salir de la oscuridad que me rodea, no podré lograrlo.  
  
Las palabras de kaoru se ven opacadas tras un gemido que interrumpe su discurso, las manos de la kendoka se posan en su bajo vientre...  
  
Kenshin: kaoru?...kaoru que te ocurre?, te sientes bien, responde  
  
Kaoru (aun con sus manos en su bajo vientre y con una respiración forzosa): ve... ve por ayuda kenshin. rápido no se ....que me ocurre... me duele mucho....  
  
En ese momento una par de gotas de sangre manchan la tela que cubría la entre piernas de kaoru.  
  
Kaoru (tocando la sangre y mirando sus dedos): kenshin... ve rápido... esto no... no... no es normal... HA!!  
  
Kenshin (muy asustado): iré... iré por megumi enseguida... pero no te muevas de aquí, quédate tranquila.  
  
Kaoru: no te preocupes no me moveré de este lugar.  
  
Kenshin sin dejar de mirar a kaoru se aparta de lado, para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del doyo en busca de megumi  
  
EN LA HABITACION DE KAORU...  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
debo ir por algo de agua tengo, mucha sed...  
  
Lentamente y apoyándose en las paredes se levanta, pero un agudo dolor la hace bajar al suelo otras ves. Aun asi se vuelve a levantar y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo logra salir de la habitación, con cada paso que daba mas cerca se encontraba de la cocina y por lo tanto del agua pero más lejos de poder regresar...  
  
kaoru llega a la cocina, la mancha de sangre en su ropa sé hacia cada ves más grande con el paso del tiempo, su visión poco a poco se nubla, siente su boca completamente seca y un frío estremecedor la envuelve... pasan los segundos, los minutos y kaoru pierde el equilibrio cayendo de un solo golpe al piso, ya ha perdido completamente la visión y los sonidos del ambiente no son percibidos por los oídos de esta, intenta gritar y pedir auxilio pero ni una sol apalabra sale de sus labios...  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
Será... que este es mi fin... estoy muriendo... esto no puede ser, siento una paz tan grande a mí alrededor, ya no tengo dolor, no siento mi cuerpo, solo un frío me recorre de pies a cabeza, tampoco puedo ver ni hablar. De pronto el rostro de un hombre especional se encuentra frente a mí, si lo veo, es kenshin, mi kenshin hay esta... parado frente a mí con su hermosa sonrisa... oh kami ¿por qué es tan hermoso?. Gracias por haber unido nuestros caminos, gracias, por haberme entregado al hombre más humilde y de buen corazón que ha pisado la tierra. Siento ganas de llorar... pero no puedo ya nada de mi cuerpo me responde, solo puedo pensar en kenshin, en su voz, en su sonrisa, en rostro, en sus besos y caricias..... miles de recuerdos pasan por mi mente y todos están relacionados con él, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, la despedida, la pelea en contra shogo, cuando lo vi venir la ves que enishi me secuestro... puedo recordar nítidamente la noche en que kenshin fue mío... como conocí algo que jamas pensaba hacer con el...  
  
Kenshin y la doctora megumi se dirigían ala habitación de kaoru, pero al llegar ella no se encontraba hay. Kenshin estaba desesperado y la única forma de que este reaccionara y saliera de su crisis nerviosa fue que megumi le propiciara un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo iso recobrar la cabeza....  
  
Megumi: kenshin tranquilízate si, debe de estar en el doyo, no debe de estar les, en el estado en el que tu me dijiste que se encontraba dudo que este lejos de aquí..  
  
Kenshin: si, si tienes razón, mejor busquémosla y dejémonos de hablar.  
  
Kenshin y megumi salen de la habitación, ambos dirigen su mirada al suelo y un rastro de sangre se dirigía a la cocina del doyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corren por el corredor del doyo, llegan a la cocina y megumi sin poder evitarlo, se lleva sus manos a sus labios y se acerca a ella, kenshin por su parte se queda paralizado en la entrada de la habitación, no podía moverse antelo que sus ojos veían...  
  
Kaoru se encontraba tirada en el suelo de la cocina, un enorme charco de sangre la rodeaba, y lado de ella se encontraba un balde de agua regado por todo el piso...  
  
Megumi (tomando a kaoru y poniéndola en sus piernas): ¿kaoru?...vamos kaoru despierta... (alzando la voz) tú eres fuerte, saldrás de esta, ya veras como... como (su voz se quiebra), todo volverá a hacer como antes, no... no nos abandones kaoru te lo pido (comenzando a llorar). Kenshin te eligió a ti, no lo puedes abandonar, si... si lo dejas él sé muerte kaoru...  
  
Kenshin (se arrodilla al lado de kaoru y le sostiene una mano): amor... no me dejes por favor. Yo te amo.. y no podré vivir sin ti, tú lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien...  
  
Megumi (tratando de levantar a megumi): esto es mas serio de lo que creía. Kenshin ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación, no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
Kenshin: Sí claro...  
  
Kenshin sostiene a kaoru entre sus brazos, quien a pesar de sentir lo que ocurría no podía moverse...  
  
EN LA HABITACION  
  
Megumi: muy bien déjala en el futon. Ahora yo la atenderé pero necesito que vallas por el doctor genzai lo más rápido que puedas, él sabrá que hacer mucho mejor que yo.  
  
Kenshin sale rápidamente del doyo en busca del doctor gensai...  
  
Mientras tanto megumi hacia todo lo posible por detener el sangrado, aun no sabia las causas de cómo había llegado a tal grado de daño, peor por lo que kenshin le había contado, podría ser que el hombre que la violo allá sido demasiado brusco con ella, destruyendo algunas partes en su interior.  
  
Megumi (mientras ponía un paño sobre su frente): vamos kaoru!, Debes resistir, sé que me escuchas hazlo por kenshin!!!  
  
Ante una sorprendida megumi, kaoru agarra la mano con la que ella sostenía el paño para bajar la fiebre de esta.....  
  
Kaoru : no... no lo dejare... te lo prometo  
  
Megumi (sonriendo): si luchas por quedarte en este mundo kaoru, de seguro que lo lograras amiga mía.  
  
TRES HORAS MAS TARDE  
  
Kenshin: apresúrese doctor, la situación de kaoru es critica.  
  
DR: hago todo lo que puedo kenshin, pero ya llegamos  
  
Los dos ingresan al recinto y lo más rápido que pueden van hacia kaoru. Cuando abren la puerta una agotada megumi les sonríe, indicadora de que todo había pasado. kaoru se encontraba pálida, con el color de la muerte en su rostro.. No lo estaba se podía observar que ella respiraba, con dificultad pero lo hacia.  
  
Megumi: lo peor ha pasado, en estas horas logre para el sangrado y hacer que la fiebre bajara, creo que lo mejor es que ella descanse, le he dado algunos cédante para que no despierte en dos días mas, para que asi se reponga ya que ha perdido mucha sangre. Despertara solo cuando sienta hambre o ganas de orinar, y cuando esto ocurra kenshin debes ayudarla ya que lo más probable es que se encuentre demasiado débil para levantarse por sí misma.  
  
Kenshin (mirando a kaoru): no te preocupes megumi asi lo haré (pensamientos de kenshin): gracias kaoru.  
  
DR: bueno creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, te dejare unas medicinas por si vuelve a sangrar o sube la fiebre  
  
Megumi: adiós kenshin, cuídala mucho.  
  
El doctor y megumi salen del doyo, pero en la salida de este se encuentra con Saito que fumaba pacíficamente y era seguido por dos hombres.  
  
Saito entra al doyo y ve que los hombres comenzaban a despertar, y para que no le estorbaran mas de lo que ya lo hacia les propina un fuerte golpe, murmurando una que otra grosería...  
  
Kenshin (sale de la habitación): Saito veo que viniste a buscar a estos bastardos.  
  
Saito: si asi es, como esta kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: pues ahora mejor.  
  
Saito (haciendo una señal a los hombres para que sacaran a los hombres): solo te diré una cosa, y no la pienso repetir, cuídala battosai, no la dejes, te necesita.  
  
Kenshin: no lo are.  
  
Saito abandona el doyo y kenshin vuele a sus que a haberes del doyo.  
  
DOS DIAS DEPUES  
  
Kaoru: ¿kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: kaoru despertaste... oh dios no sabes lo preocupados que me tenias  
  
Kaoru: pense que te perdía kenshin (tirándose en los brazos de kenshin). Pense que moría, ya no sentía mi cuerpo, no podía ver ni escuchar, solo podía pensar en ti, recordar lo que hemos pasado.  
  
Kenshin (acariciándole la cabeza): mi koishi, si tu no hubieses... si tu no hubieses sobrevivido... yo... yo me muerto contigo.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin...  
  
Kenshin levanta el rostros de kaoru, quien se acomoda para quedar frente a el y a pocos centímetros de el. Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se hace más pequeña, hasta que ambos pueden sentir la respiración cálida del otro. Kenshin sin poder soportar están tan cerca de sus labios, junta los de el con los de ella, y lentamente saca su lengua de su boca para acariciar los labios de kaoru, quien al sentir la lengua de kenshin abra sus labios para asi poder profundizar el beso. Ambos se besan apasionadamente, como si esta fuera la ultima vez, no eran necesarias las palabras, no era necesario decir un te quiero, un te amo ya que el beso, la pasión y el amor que emanaba de este acto era tan grande que solo ellos sabían lo mucho que se amaban y con un simple acto, común entre las parejas, ellos se sentían que eran uno, que eran el uno para otro.  
  
Sorpresivamente alguien abre la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con un kenshin y una kaoru muy nervioso, pero por primera ves ni uno de los dos estaban sonrojado.  
  
Kenshin y kaoru: SANO!! YAHIKO!!!  
  
Sano: por fin te arriesgaste, veo que ustedes no pierden tiempo alguno  
  
Yahiko: puaj!!!!!! Que asco!!!!!!!!, No me gustan esas demostración de cariño que se hacen!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: jajajajaja, algún día yahiko tu también lo aras, y sabes no se siente para nada mal, si no que es todo lo contrario.  
  
Las mejillas de yahiko se tornan de un color muy rojizo, por lo cual sale corriendo del doyo, ante las risas o más bien carcajadas de kenshin, kaoru y sanosuke.  
  
Sano: ¿cómo te sientes kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: mucho mejor sano, gracias  
  
kenshin (cubriendo a kaoru con las mantas del futon): Pero aun no esta recupera koishi, a sí que debe de descansar.  
  
Kaoru: pero kenshin, yo quiero hablar con sano  
  
Kenshin: ya tendrá tiempo para eso, ahora descanse  
  
Sano: otro día hablaremos jou-chan  
  
Kaoru (dando un bostezo): sí... sí esta bien.  
  
Sano y kenshin sale de la habitación  
  
Sano: kenshin no me has hablado nada de cómo estas con kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: pues... estoy muy bien con ella  
  
Sano: y cuando pretendes pedirle matrimonio?  
  
Kenshin: eso... eso no lo había pensado sano  
  
Sano: QUE!, mira kenshin tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a kaoru, y bueno... tu sabes que no es correcto que una mujer viva en el mismo techo con un hombre sin estar casados  
  
Kenshin: si...lose ( dando un suspiro), pero es que estamos buen asi, aunque...tienes razón en unos días mas creo que se lo pediré  
  
Sano: ya era hora, además no tu ni jou-chan me engañan.  
  
Kenshin: sobre que sano?  
  
Sano: no te hagas el no se nada, soy lo suficientemente vivo, para darme cuenta de que tu y jou-chan tuvieron un encuentro intimo  
  
Kenshin (muy rojo) sa...sano..yo..yo  
  
Sano: jajaja no te preocupes no diré nada, pero vamos cuéntame como fue  
  
Kenshin: hay sano como crees, eso es mío y de kaoru, solo te diré que fue maravilloso  
  
Sano: muy bien espero que algún día me cuentes, ahora voy a ir donde megumi para que me arregle la mano.  
  
UNA SEMANA DEPUES...  
  
Kenshin y kaoru se encontraban solos en el doyo, tsubame había llamando a yahiko para que ayudara en el akabeko, y sano se encontraba con megumi.  
  
Kaoru (mirando el cielo): que bien se siente estar en buen estado  
  
Kenshin: Sí lo sé  
  
Kenshin se acerca hacia kaoru y le susurra en el oído con una vos muy sensual  
  
Kenshin: ¿ por que No aprovechamos el tiempo y hacemos el amor?  
  
Kaoru (quedando enfrente de el): kenshin...tengo miedo...a que no pueda hacerlo de nuevo  
  
Kenshin (rodeando a kaoru por la cintura): la única forma de saberlo es probando  
  
Kaoru: Sí lo sé  
  
Kenshin: tengo una ida. Lo más probable es que lo hacemos en el doyo, te acuerdes de lo que paso.  
  
Kaoru: pero en donde kenshin?, en donde si no es el doyo  
  
Kenshin: a lo mejor te va a sonar un poco loco, pero siempre he querido estar contigo... al aire libre  
  
Kaoru: que?, quieres decir que lo hagamos...  
  
Kenshin: si asi es, en un lugar donde estemos en contacto con la naturaleza y lejos de la cuidad.  
  
Kaoru: si es lo que quieres, no tengo problema. pero en donde  
  
Kenshin: yo sé el lugar perfecto kaoru ven, vamos  
  
Kenshin agarra la mano de kaoru y ambos salen corriendo del doyo...  
  
CONTINUARA..........  
  
Notas: muy bien aquí esta mi capitulo bueno, espero que les guste!!!  
  
Muy bien quiero darles las gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic!!!  
  
Muchas gracias a BUNNY,GABY(HIATT,MEG_EK,SORA-KINOMOTO MER( T KERO MUCHO!!!!),CHI2-CHAN,JUSTARY,RUROUNI ANDREA  
  
ARIGATO POR LEER!!!  
  
Y ESPERO QUE EL OTRO CAPIRULO QUE SERA EL FINAL LES GUSTE MUCHO!!! DARE TODO DE MI 


	13. capitulo 12: El principio de una nueva v...

En él capitulo anterior:  
  
Kenshin agarra la mano de kaoru y ambos salen corriendo del doyo...  
  
Sentimientos revelados  
  
Capitulo 12: El principio de una nueva vida  
  
El día comenzaba a irse, el sol se estaba ocultando, dejando ver un hermoso color rojizo en cielo...  
  
Kenshin sin dar aviso a kaoru se paro justo enfrente de ella, después de media hora de tanto correr.  
  
Kenshin: kaoru, koishi, quiero que cierres los ojos... confíes en mi Kaoru (cerrando los ojos): esta bien... pero a donde me llevas.  
  
Kenshin (se para atrás de kaoru y la sostiene por la cintura): ya lo veras... ya lo veras  
  
Kenshin lentamente hace avanzar a kaoru, quien se encontraba muy asustada por lo que tiene que hacer.  
  
Kenshin por su parte, quería que esa ves sea mucho más especial que la anterior, quería demostrarle a kaoru, que el siempre estaría con ella y que pase lo que pase jamas la dejaría.  
  
Kenshin: muy bien kaoru ya llegamos, ya puedes abrir tus ojos.  
  
Cuando kaoru abre los ojos, queda maravillada con la belleza del paisaje, era un hermoso lugar, lleno de altos y viejos arboles, con un suelo cubierto de arena blanca, la mas blanca que allá visto kaoru, al fondo se podía observar una hermosa cascada, la cual daba origen aun pequeño lago. Los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en este dando el ambiente perfecto para kenshin y kaoru.  
  
Kaoru (aun mirando a su alrededor): esto. es hermoso kenshin, como nunca me contaste de este lugar.  
  
Kenshin: porque, pensaba mostrártelo en esta ocasión...  
  
Kaoru (sonrojándose): Me vas a decir que esto lo tenias planeado desde que conoces este lugar?????  
  
Kenshin: jejeje, si asi es...  
  
Kaoru: kenshin!!!!! Eres un hentai.... ( voz sensual) pero me gusta esa parte de ti  
  
Kenshin (seductor): que bueno que te guste, porque aun estas comenzando a conocer esta parte de mí.  
  
Kaoru: jajaja (corriendo por entre medio de los arboles): atrápame si puedes kenshin  
  
Kenshin: me estas amenazando???  
  
Kaoru: tómalo como quieras anata.  
  
Kenshin: ahora vas a ver el poder de battosai, jajajaja  
  
Kaoru: huuuu que miedo  
  
Kenshin y kaoru corrían como si fueran dos niños pequeños, las risas de ambos terminaban con la armoniosa calma de lugar, pronto kenshin logra atrapar a kaoru, sosteniendola por la cintura y sentándola entre sus piernas.  
  
Kenshin: ya basta de juegos infantiles kaoru, ahora juguemos a algo de adultos.  
  
Kaoru: y cual seria ese juego??  
  
Kenshin: el que ahora te enseñare.  
  
Kaoru: ya me lo enseñaste anata  
  
Kenshin: pero ahora sabrás como realmente juega battosai (cambiando la mirada)  
  
Kaoru: me gusta esa idea  
  
Kenshin: ahora vas a conocer como soy realmente.  
  
Kaoru: y la otras ves que fue????  
  
Kenshin: solo que ahora no seré tan cuidadoso como antes. Kaoru: pero kenshin... yo no sé si pueda...  
  
Kenshin: si podrás solo mírame a mi, y no cierres tus ojos.  
  
Kaoru: esta bien kenshin  
  
Kenshin: basta de platica, comencemos mi juego.  
  
Kenshin voltea a kaoru, para asi quedar uno enfrente de otro, este hombre comienza la danza de cortejo, tan esperada por todas aquellas parejas que se aman, y desean ser especial el uno por el otro. Kenshin levanta a kaoru, y camina junto a ella, hasta llegar cerca de la cascada, ambos podían sentir las gotitas de agua que producía la fuerza con la cual el agua caía.  
  
Kenshin sé p ara enfrente de ella, quien no deja de mirarlo en ningún momento.  
  
Lentamente kenshin la abraza, un abrazo lleno de amor y de sentimientos, que muchas parejas añoraban en aquella época, posa sus manos en el rostro de kaoru, atrayéndola hacia él, cuando la distancia entre sus labios se hace nula, ambos se besan, al principio con mucho amor, pero a medida que sus lenguas se exploraban, la temperatura de ambos poco a poco comenzaba a subir.  
  
El hombre de cabello rojizo, detiene en beso, y concentra toda su atención en, de hacer algo tan simple como desnudar a kaoru, lo más excitante y relajante en ese momento.  
  
Recorriendo el cuerpo de kaoru, aquella silueta, que no puede dejar de admirar, posa sus manos en el obi del kimono de esta, en donde mientras su lengua recorre y delinea los labios de kaoru, sus manos desasían rápidamente el nudo k l impedía llegar a la gloria.  
  
Cuando termina de desanudar el obi, sus manos ingresan al interior del traje, para asi poder sentir, aquellas curvas que tanto admira, kenshin se apega al cuerpo de ella, para que asi esta sienta, como se encontraba la parte más varonil de un hombre. Kaoru al sentir el miembro de kenshin, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero aun asi sus instintos, le dicen k debe desnudar a kenshin.  
  
Kaoru decide desnudar al vagabundo, dejando un camino de besos, desde sus anhelados labios hasta llegar a sus cuellos, con sus manos, corre el traje de kenshin, dejando ver parte de su escultural figura, para luego quitárselo completamente.  
  
Kaoru recorre el cuerpo de kenshin con sus manos, pero algo le dice k si juega con el pecho de este será mucho más excitante para kenshin, lo aria sufrir un poquito. La kendoka, posa sus labios arriba del pecho de este, par luego jugar con este, dejando escapar uno que otro gemido de su amado. Con su lengua, recorre el cuerpo de kenshin, hasta llegar a una barrera que le impide el paso, la hakama de kenshin.  
  
Con una mirada sensual y de deseo, kaoru decide quitarle la hakama a kenshin, quien la mira con mucha curiosas y ganas de saber que ara cuando el se encuentre completamente desnudo y a los pies de esta.  
  
Cuando kenshin esta sin nada que lo cubra kaoru lo hace que kenshin se siente el piso, kenshin hace caso de todo la indicación que ella le da.  
  
Kaoru recorre libremente el cuerpo de kenshin, tocando sus perfectos y esculturales brazos, su abdomen lleno de musculatura, tocando cada una de las cicatrices por las cuales la ha tenido que cargar durante su vida. Siguiendo el camino del cuerpo de este, se encuentra con "algo duro", por lo cual kaoru hace una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: que tanto sonríes he?  
  
Kaoru: no por nada descuida  
  
Despues de aquella pequeña interrupción por parte de un avergonzado kenshin kaoru, sin dejar de mira a kenshin a la cara, porque no quería perderse que expresión pondría este al hacer lo que aria.  
  
Kaoru se saca el ya abierto kimono delante de kenshin, lo cual hace que este aumente su temperatura mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y se sienta arriba del, poco más arriba de la entrepierna del hombre. Kaoru quien tenia sus manos en el pecho de este decide usar de una maneras mas... osada sus herramientas (manos), y decide estimular el miembro del vagabundo.  
  
Cuando kenshin siente las manos de kaoru acariciando y tocando su erecto miembro no puede evitar encorvarse por el placer que ella le propiciaba, dejando salir de su boca un gran gemido, sin ni un pudor por su parte.  
  
Para aumentar la temperatura de kaoru, kenshin masajea ambos senos de kaoru con sus manos, y con sus dedos índices, juega con los pezones de esta, kaoru quien aun tenia las manos en el miembro de kenshin, las saca de hay, pata darle un apasionado beso en los labios.  
  
Los minutos pasan, y el calor corporal aumenta, ambos están al borde de llegar al punto máximo, y necesitaban hacerlo ahora.  
  
Kenshin cambia los papeles y es él, que se encuentra arriba de kaoru, quien sin la necesidad de que este le dijera o insinuara separa sus piernas para dejar entrar a su amado.  
  
Kenshin sentía y tenia la necesidad de hacer algo antes de penetrar a kaoru, quien lentamente, baja su cabeza hasta llegar hasta la entrepierna de esta, dando una pequeña mirada a kaoru, concentra su vista y energía, en hacer de esta la mejor noche o más bien atardecer de kaoru.  
  
Lentamente kenshin, saca su lengua para hacer contando y tocar la parte más privada de kaoru.  
  
Kaoru al sentir la cálida lengua de kenshin, tocando y jugando en su zona, no puede evitar posar sus manos sobe el cabello de kenshin, para llamar la tensión de el y sé de cuenta de que ya no puede más.  
  
Kenshin capta la indirecta de kaoru, dejando de lado su sensual juego, acto seguido procede a entrar en ella.  
  
Kaoru puede sentir como kenshin lentamente penetra en ella, pero ahora ya no tenia tanto cuidado como antes. Realemente no se imaginaba que kenshin fuera tan... osado, para expresar lo que siente. Kaoru no puede seguir pensando, sus sentidos se nublan y en lo único que se concentra es en seguir el ritmo de kenshin.  
  
Ambos no saben cuantos minutos an pasado........  
  
DOS MESES DEPUES... EN EL DOYO.  
  
Kaoru: yahiko!! Has 300 ejercicios mas, ahora mismo  
  
Yahiko: peor kaoru... haaaaa busuuuu eso es lo que eres!!, No porque estés esperando un niño significa que tenga que aguantarte!!  
  
Kaoru (levantando a yahiko del brazo): yahiko (mirando para todos lados), juro que si vuelves a decir eso en vos alta otra ves te corto el cuello con el cuchillo con el cual kenshin corta las verduras me has entendido???  
  
Yahiko: si...si kaoru ( soltandose de la kendoka), pero ( bajando el tono) ¿por qué no quieres que ken lo sepa?  
  
Kaoru: porque es una sorpresa, y quiero ser yo la que se lo diga en una ocasión especial  
  
Yahiko: esta bien, esta bien, es solo que... a lo mejor kenshin quisiera saberlo ahora mismo.  
  
Kaoru: ya lose, pero hoy en la noche lo sabrá,  
  
Yahiko: esta bien.  
  
Kaoru: HAORA HAS LOS EJERCICIOS  
  
EN LA NOCHE....  
  
Kaoru ve a kenshin sentado en el porche mirando hacia la nada. Al parecer esta meditando.  
  
(pensamientos de kaoru)  
  
hay no... que nervios... como reaccionara. Por kami-sama!! Espero que no lo tome a mal, además que ya esta hecho, y no hay vuelta atrás...  
  
kaoru (sentandose al lado del pelirrojo): kenshin... tengo... tengo que contarte algo  
  
kenshin ( sontiendole tierna y dulcemente ^.^x): claro kaoru dime  
  
kaoru: es...es...es algo muy serio... que nos va a cambiar a la vida a todos, a sano, yahiko, a megumi a..  
  
kenshin: orooooooooo dime que es!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: es que estoy muy apenada kenshin, ya no lo puedo remediar, y no pienso hacer nada en contra de el..  
  
Kenshin: de el???, que no se puede remediar??... kaoru. Cariño me estas asustando, que te isieron??  
  
Kaoru: mas bien es que me hiciste  
  
Kenshin: porque??? Que pasa??? Oroooooororororororororo  
  
Kaoru: kenshin...yo...yo  
  
Kenshin: tu que!!!  
  
Kaoru: estoy... estoy.. ESTOYYY  
  
Kenshin: ESTAS QUE!!!! @.@  
  
Kaoru: ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO KENSHIN!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: que????, VOY... VOY A... VOY A SER PADRE YO, SESSHA!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: ( bajando la mirada): si kenshin asi es seremos padres, pero lo siento en serio, no fue mi culpa...es decir.. si pero no solo mía... si no de ambos. Los bebes de hacen de a dos ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: claro que no es tu culpa, y no tienes porque sentirlo kaoru.... no...no sabes lo feliz que me haces, nunca pense que seria papa, es decir jamas me imagine que tenia a MI propio hijo, es que siempre he pensado que esas criaturas son tan puras... que no no jamas lo pense.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin, no se que decirte, ya no hay nada que hacerle, el o ella esta en camino y debemos de tenerlo Kenshin: hablas como si esto fuera un error, kaoru esto me hace mas feliz de lo que ya soy..  
  
Kenshin se levanta del lugar en donde estaba sentado, seguido por kaoru, quien sin que alcanzara a reaccionar es envuelta por un terno y efusivo abrazo de ken.  
  
Kenshin (besando a kaoru): kaoru... te... amo.. Tanto... tenemos que... estar... juntos para siempre.  
  
Kaoru: si kenshin asi lo es y lo será.  
  
Kenshin: haaaaaaaa casi se me olvida!!! Cuantos meses tienes  
  
Kaoru: adivina ken ¬¬  
  
kenshin ( sonrojándose): dos????????  
  
Kaoru: creo que te acuerdas de lo que paso, y que llevas la cuenta ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: jjejejeje (risa nerviosa)  
  
SIETE MESES DEPUES......  
  
Kenshin, sano yahiko, y megumi se encontraban el doyo, desde hace unos días que megumi decidió mudarse al doyo kamiya-himura, ya que el plazo de kaoru llegaba a su fin....  
  
kaoru: auchhhhh, ya no aguanto mas!!!!!!! Me duele todoooooo  
  
kaoru se encontraba apoyada en la puerta del comedor, mientras era observada por los 4 integrantes del doyo restantes. Kaoru llevaba puesto un vestido maternal occidental blanco, que caía elegantemente hasta sus rodillas, y que justo debajo de uno abultados pechos (mas de lo normal), llevaba una cinta color azul al igual a que la que sostenía su cabello en una coleta alta, como la que siempre usa. A simple vista se podía distinguir el voluminoso vientre de la futura madre, cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta de que ya esta a punto de dar a luz.  
  
Megumi: kaoru, esos dolores que tienes son completamente normales.  
  
Kaoru: si ya lose pero me molesta mucho (sobándose el vientre), este niño o niña que viene en camino (dirigiéndose a su futuro bebe), dime hijo, porque no sales de una ves por todas para que me dejes dormir, caminar, entrenar...  
  
Kenshin: mi koishi, pronto nacerá, es solo cuestión de días..  
  
Kaoru: si claro para ti es fácil decirlo como esta en tu vientre, auch!!! Auchhhhh me duele!! ( se sostiene la barriga), creo... creo que va a nacer  
  
Megumi: siii asi es ya rompiste fuentes!!!, ( decía mientras miraba como un liquido fluía entre las piernas de kaoru al suelo)  
  
Kaoru: megumiiiiiii no me dijiste que esto doliaaaaaaaaa tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megumi: jujujuju eso té pasa por no cuídate  
  
Kaoru (agarrando a megumi del cuello): YA CÁLLATE Y AYUDAMEEEE  
  
Megumi: si si ya voy, voy bien necesito que ustedes me ayuden, sano ve por agua caliente.  
  
Sano: a la orden  
  
Megumi: yahiko trae paños limpios  
  
Yahiko: como tu digas megumi  
  
Megumi: kenshin lleva a kaoru a su habitación, tu me ayudara a hacer el trabajo de parto.  
  
Kenshin (levantando a kaoru quien no paraba de quejarse) no hay problema megumi ^:^x  
  
Media hora Despues sano y yahiko regresan con los paños y el agua caliente respectivamente.  
  
Yahiko : que haces megumi???????  
  
Megumi: nada que te importe, ambos dejen las cosas y retírense de aquí  
  
Megumi se encontraba viendo cuando de dilatación le faltaba a kaoru.  
  
Megumi: kaoru creo que en unos pocos minutos mas ya estarás lista  
  
Kaoru (respiración entre cortada): esta...bien.... pero...nose...como..hacerlo  
  
Afuera sano y yahiko se encontraban escuchando todo lo que pasaba...  
  
Sano: kaoru (gritándole), tienes que respirar y contar 1 2 y 3  
  
Megumi, ken y kaoru: ¬¬  
  
Megumi: cállate sanosuke  
  
kaoru: ya... ya no puedo mas siento que va a salir  
  
Megumi: si..si ya esta, muy bien ahora cuando yo te diga tu pujas y concentras toda tu fuerza en la parte baja de tu vientre  
  
Kaoru: Sí esta bien (mientras sostenía la mano de un muy nervioso kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: y yo que hago??  
  
Megumi: Tú la vas a ayudar  
  
Kenshin: y como ¿??  
  
Megumi: cuando yo le diga a kaoru que puje, tu vas a presionar su vientre para que el bebe baje,eso si con mucho cuidado  
  
Kenshin: esta bien  
  
Megumi: muy bien a la cuenta de tres..... uno....dos........tres!!! pujaaaa  
  
Kaoru:haaaaaaaaa!!! No... no puedo mas  
  
Megumi: descansa, kenshin deja de apretar... aquí vamos de nuevos puja!!  
  
Kaoru: hahaha  
  
Megumi: kaoru ya veo su cabeza!!, al parecer tiene el cabello a si padre, muy bien la ultima ves kaoru, y tu kenshin ven para que sostengas a su hijo.  
  
Kaoru: muy bien!!!! Hahaha  
  
La habitación se ve inundada por los llantos de un pequeño pero fuerte niño, que recién venia al mundo.  
  
Megumi: tómalo kenshin  
  
:kenshin: nose como orororo  
  
megumi: solo haslo  
  
kenshin lentamente recibe al niño en sus manos, que estaba cubierto de los paños que yahiko había triado, él bebe era hombre, de una piel muy blanca, muy pequeño y tenia... una hebritas de cabello iguales a su padre.  
  
Kenshin: mi niño, eres muy lindo,(jugando con él mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro), yo soy tu papa, kenshin himura.... y ella (dándole él bebe a kaoru) es tu madre  
  
Kaoru (quien no paraba de llorar): mi hijo!!, Eres tu oh dio mío eres igual a kenshin..  
  
Kenshin: te amo kaoru  
  
Kaoru: yo también te amo  
  
Ambos padres se funden en un tierno beso de amor...pero yahiko y sano interrumpen ese inolvidable momento, ya que entran a la habitación, gritando y felicitando a la pareja....  
  
EL doyo kamiya tiene un nuevo integrante... kenshin y kaoru son padres y aprenderán mas del uno del otro ahora que lo son, ambos tienen una difícil tarea la cual es criar y cuidar aun ser muy pequeño..... pero esa es otra historia.  
  
EL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: haaaaa estoy tan emocionada!!!, Siento que he termiando algo muy importante para mi, y quiero dedicar mi fic a todas aquellas personas que aman esta pareja tanto como. En especial a mi amiga MER, A FLOPY Y A KAO-CHAN y a MISANAGI-X  
  
GABY: JAJAJAJ si claro asi es, quiero darte las gracias por leer mi historia desde el pirncipio.  
  
MER1: amigaaaaaaa, lo termine por finnn, jaja bueno hay ta mi ultima cap, espero que me des tu opinion  
  
KIRARA 26: pues bien aquí esta el final. Y claro que van a encontrar cosas mias!!!! De eso que no te quepa duda!!  
  
JUTARY: PFFFFF yo no soy quien para personar, pero deber de controlar tus impuloso. Y bueno sobre lo de kaoru, si ami tambioen me gusta verla en accion, pero este fic lo tenia planeado hacia tiepo y bueno... para la otra historia que are ^^x  
  
AOME: siiii , gracias por seguir mi hitoria desde el princio, arigato  
  
MISANAGI-X: puesssss aquí esta el final ^^  
  
MAKI-SAN: jejeje si asi es adivinaste. Espero que no te moleste  
  
BUNNY-SAITO: gracias por tu reviews!!  
  
MISAO-K_ si lose pero bueno creo que el fianl me quedo muy feliz  
  
NAOKO LIZI KONOTO: sooo lose pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer sniff, pero bueno aquí esta el final  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR DARME UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO Y LEER ESTA GISTORIA QUE HE HECHO CON MUCHO AMOR, PORQUE SOY UNA OTAKU DE RURORUNI KENSHIN  
  
JA NE! 


End file.
